New Experiences
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane guides Maura through something new.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

"Maura, what are you thinking about?" Jane waved her hand in front of her friend's face, trying get her attention. "You've been staring off into space for the past five minutes."

The doctor blinked. "You're hyerbolizing again, Jane." She frowned. "I was thinking about things I have yet to do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we were talking about why Jorge was a bad choice for me to date, then we were talking about how good looking that FBI agent is, and then you just sort of stopped talking." The detective shot the medical examiner a mischievous look. "You were totally fantasizing about Dean, weren't you?"

Maura grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them as she watched the movie flicker across her television screen. She popped a few kernels in her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Maura!" Jane gave her a push.

"You could make me choke, Jane. You really shouldn't do that while I'm eating."

"Well, you shouldn't eat to avoid answering the question." The brunette moved the bowl to the coffee table and turned to face the doctor. "Well?"

"No, I wasn't fantasizing about Agent Dean." Maura finished the popcorn in her hand, not bothering to take her eyes off of the television.

"Okay, then who?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Seriously? Come on, Maura. I've never seen your mind wander off like that. I want to know who has has you so distracted!" Jane was starting to whine.

"Too bad. You'll simply have to stay in the dark."

In a huff, Jane crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You know I'll eventually find out. I _am_ a detective. It's what I do."

"I highly doubt you'll find the answer to your question, Jane. I am not going to tell you, and there's no one else who knows the answer." Maura gave her friend a smug smile. "You're missing the climax of the movie."

"Forget the movie!" Jane gave a dismissive wave toward the television. "I want to know about this guy."

"What makes you think it was a guy? Perhaps I was thinking about a new study I've read, or something Bass did, or a _woman_. You really have no way of knowing."

"Tell me, or I'm going to force it out of you." Jane leaned forward, trying to use her size as a way of making her point.

"Really, Jane... threatening me? Do you honestly think that's going to work?" Maura rolled her eyes.

"Nope, but this will!" In a flash, Jane was on top of Maura, forcing her down on the couch as her hands began to mercilessly tickle the doctor.

Maura, for her part, could not fend off the attack.

"Tell me, or I'm not going to stop." The brunette ran her hands across Maura's ribs causing the doctor to twitch.

"Jane," Maura pleaded between gasps for air and fits of giggles. "Please... I... don't... no...okay!" She gave a weak push to Jane's shoulders. "Okay, Uncle! Uncle! Just... stop."

The detective grinned, satisfied with her victory. She slowly leaned back, allowing Maura to sit up. "Well?"

"You. I was thinking about you."

"Me?" Jane rolled her eyes. "Me? That's... Man, Maura, why didn't you just say so? What about me?"

"Let's just leave it at you, okay?" The blonde stood up, grabbing the bowl of popcorn. "The movie is over; I'm going to take this to the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, to know what you were thinking about _about me_." Jane followed Maura into the kitchen. "Come on, it can't be _that_ bad. Just tell me!"

There were a few things Maura Isles did not do well. One of those things was telling a lie. She was awful at it, and, though the preference would have been a little white lie to appease her friend, she simply could not do it. Instead of answering the question, she tried to deflect. "Are you hungry? I think I have some of that brie you like in the fridge, or I could cook something. I've got some chicken that really needs to be cooked soon."

"No, Maura," the detective walked over to the sink where the medical examiner was standing, back facing the room, hands gripping the front of the counter tightly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... I just don't think," the blonde turned around to face her friend. She closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts, before slowly opening them again. "Jane, you know I don't really lie."

"Yeah..." Jane's look turned from playful to concerned.

"So, if I answer your question... well, you may not like the answer."

"I'm a big girl, Maur. Just tell me. What's wrong?"

"I think I may be attracted to another woman." The doctor side stepped Jane, walking to the other side of the island to put space between them. "I'm not sure what to do about it as I'm positive the interest is not mutual."

"Oh, wow." Jane's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. "I didn't know you were attracted to women. I mean, not that I'm phobic. I just... hmmm... does she know?"

"No. I don't believe so." Maura leaned against the island, crossing her arms over her torso as she stared at the floor. "I don't think she'd handle it well if she knew, though."

"Why is that?" The brunette maneuvered around the island to stand in front of the doctor. She didn't attempt to force Maura to look at her, but she wanted to be closer in case Maura needed something.

"For one, she's straight. She's also my friend, and I would hate to jeopardize our friendship because I was having inappropriate feelings for her." Maura's eyes never left the floor.

"And you think this woman would walk away from you if she knew? She sounds a little insecure to me."

"She's not. She's very brave... fearless even. I just think she wouldn't know how to handle this new information."

"Maybe you should just tell her." Jane paused for a moment to reflect. "If she's really your friend, you two will work it out. But, what does that have to do with me?" Maura slowly lifted her eyes, her expression caught between pleading and telling her thoughts. The brunette stopped breathing for a moment as realization struck. "Oh, Maura... I...wow, I had no idea. You mean, it's me?"

"Yes." The answer was small, weak, and full of fear.

"I thought I wasn't your type." Jane's voice was guarded, careful.

"I have since changed my mind." Maura swallowed. "You're not upset?"

"No. I just... now long?"

"A few months."

"That's a long time, Maura." Jane pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought through what was going on. "I mean, we've had sleep overs since then, and we've... Maura, I just don't," She shook her head. "I'm not going to walk away, but we probably need some new ground rules."

"That seems fair." Some of the tension was starting to seep away as Maura accepted that Jane wasn't going to leave her. She was willing to find a compromise.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane paced the kitchen. The agitation at this new discovery combined with not really knowing what to do about it was an immediate strain on her, and it showed in both her posture and her facial expression. "Okay," she stopped moving and turned toward Maura. "First of all, I think sleeping in the same bed is pretty much out."

The doctor frowned but nodded her consent. "I understand."

"Okay, and," Jane pulled her hand up, absent mindedly chewing on her thumbnail as she continued to think. "And, I don't think it's okay for you to see me changing anymore."

"Jane…" Maura was trying to be reasonable, but she was having difficulty understanding the request.

"No, Maura, the idea of you seeing me half naked is uncomfortable now." She dropped her hand back down to her side in a gesture born of frustration.

"But, really Jane, I'm a doctor. I've seen many nude and semi-nude bodies in my lifetime."

"Have you… you know… _wanted_ any of those people?" Again the detective began to pace.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I was inappropriate with them." Maura gave a small sigh. "I'm not just attracted to your body, Jane, though you do have a very nice one. I'm attracted to all of you."

A snort escaped the brunette. "I've heard that line before."

"Line? I don't think I understand what you mean."

Again, Jane stopped moving to address her friend. "I've had guys tell me that before. No one's interested in my _charming_ personality, Maur." She rolled her eyes. "They either want me to handcuff them or be their arm candy."

Finally, a different emotion ran through Maura… anger. "If you think I'm only around you because I want you to look pretty or tie me up, then you don't know me very well. There's very little about you that I don't like. You're kind, intelligent, caring, a good friend, a great sister and daughter, and a talented officer. You never stop surprising me in the things you do, the things you're capable of. You're brave. You're fearless. You're… you're amazing." The blonde blinked back tears.

"You really think I'm amazing?" A dark eyebrow arched in response. "Really?"

"You know I don't lie." Maura gave a small smile, hoping to diffuse the tense situation.

"Right." Jane shook her head, a grin playing on her features. "And you think I'm pretty?"

"I believe I used the term gorgeous once." Maura took a tentative step toward the brunette. "I meant it."

"God, Maura, what am I supposed to do with this? I can't just ignore it, but… I don't know. I _just_ don't know."

Maura grimaced. "Yes, I understand what you mean. In addition, I'm going to miss the physical closeness we shared." As an afterthought, she added, "Not because of my attraction to you. I find your touch comforting on many levels."

"I _do_ understand that." With a frustrated groan, Jane took a step toward the doctor. "I don't think we should completely ban touching. I mean, a hug here, a push there… that should be fine." She reached out to place her hand on Maura's shoulder. "A comforting touch… that should be fine, too. We just have to be careful, that's all."

Head tilted to the side in thought, Maura weighed Jane's last few words. "Careful of what, exactly? I'm more than capable of controlling my emotions. I believe I've already shown that."

"Well, I… of course you have." The comforting hand pulled back quickly.

"Jane, is there something I should know about _you_?" The medical examiner stepped closer, crowding Jane's personal space, and forcing the taller woman to take a few steps back.

"No." The detective continued to step backward until she hit the counter behind her.

Still, Maura pressed on both physically and verbally. "Then, what should we be careful of?"

"Maura, you're too close. You're in my personal space."

"Yes, I'm aware. Answer my question, and I'll step out of your bubble." The blonde leaned forward and was greeted by Jane leaning backward. "You act as though I'm diseased." The anger was building, and, where there would normally be hurt, Maura was simply cold.

"No, that's not it. Please, Maura, can you step back?" Jane's hands were behind her, gripping the countertop tightly.

"Not until you tell me what you meant. You forced a confession out of me. Fair is only fair." In a bold move, Maura placed her hands on either side of the counter, pinning Jane in place. "As you put it, spill."

Jane stared down at the determined looking woman staring back at her. In a soft, almost sad voice, she finally began to explain. "Every lie has a bit of truth to it, Maura. At least, the really good ones do." She blew out a stream of air as she focused on the words she was saying. "The rumors at the station about my… about who I date? They're just rumors, but I… that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it." She waited for Maura to put the pieces together.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Are you attracted to women? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Well, not all women, but there are a few." Jane chewed her lower lip for a moment. "Maura, will you please let me go? You know I could break out of this if I really wanted to."

"Yes, but you'd then have to touch me. It would appear that you don't want to do that anymore."

"That's about all I want to do." As soon as it left her mouth, Jane could feel the panic and fear rush forward. Her breathing increased, her eyes widened, and she could feel the blush as it hit her face full force. She immediately wanted to take it back.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura pulled back, taking a few steps away from Jane. "You what?"

Another groan escaped Jane's throat as she pinched her fingers to the bridge of her nose. Eyes closed, body language fully indicating how shut off she was to the world, she answered. "I said that's _all_ I want to do." Dropping her hand, she looked at the woman before her. "If we're both… if we're the same in _that_ way and we know it, things could get messy."

"Messy how?" The doctor crossed her arms, one elegant finger tapping lightly against the arm below it.

"Just _messy_. I like how we are right now, Maur. What if… what if we did _something_ and it messed everything up?"

Understanding struck the doctor. "You'll always be my friend, Jane."

"But, if we started acting on our feelings… I mean, if we actually, you know… I just… this is hard." With a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, Jane walked out of the kitchen, past Maura, and to the sofa. She threw herself down, laying on it, her left arm resting across her eyes. "Let's just pretend like we never had this talk, okay?"

In a steady, measured stride, Maura made her way to the sofa. She stopped beside the reclined brunette and simply looked down at her. "No, I think not."

"Of course not," Jane grumbled, more to herself than the woman hovering above her.

"Jane, we should talk about this."

"No," the brunette sat up, centering herself on the sofa. "No, Maura, there's nothing to talk about. I have a thing for you. You have a thing for me. We have a thing for each other. We work together. We spend all our free time together. Everyone thinks we're dating…"

"Why aren't we?" Maura tilted her head to the side, a movement indicative of contemplation for the doctor.

"What?" Jane's head snapped around to look at the blonde.

"You've just listed several good reasons why we should be dating. Why aren't we?"

"_Because_, Maura, I. Am. Not. A. Lesbian."

In what should have been but wasn't an overly proper move, Maura seated herself beside Jane. She kept to the front of the cushions, legs crossed at the ankles, and her hands in her lap. "Perhaps you're bisexual?"

"Oh, man, see… this is why I don't want to talk about this. I'm _not_ bi or gay. I'm straight, okay? Strictly dickly." Jane stood in a rush.

"If you're attracted to me and 'some women', then you're not straight, strictly speaking, Jane." Maura tried to hide her amusement at the pun she'd just made.

"My parents would have a _fit_. The squad would have more ammo on me. I can't be _more_ different, Maura. I'm different enough as it is." Jane ran a hand through her hair. It was a gesture Maura had seen many times before. Jane was frustrated and scared.

"I don't believe it would be as disastrous as you may think." Maura stood to meet Jane's gaze head on. "You really don't want to give this a try now that we both know where the other stands?"

The detective licked her lips as she stared at the doctor. "Honestly, I don't know what I want."

"Do you want me?" The words coming from Maura were foreign to her. In all her years, she'd never been so bold. But, she had learned that Jane's presence tended to embolden her.

Jane's voice was barely a whisper. "Yeah, I do."

"Then why worry about what other people think? In the end, the only thing that matters is what we think about each other." Maura closed the distance between them, reaching a hand up to place it on the brunette's face. "Jane, can we at least try?"

"What if…"

"I don't like phrases that start with what if."

"Okay, let's assume that…"

"That's not any better."

The doctor leaned forward, and, this time, Jane did not lean away. Tentatively, Maura laid the gentlest of kisses on Jane's trembling lips. It took a moment, but Jane responded, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist. Pulling away, Jane smiled. "That's a lot better than I thought it would be."

"Oh?" Maura gave her dimpled smile, eyes lighting up with hope. "So, you've thought about this?"

"A lot." Jane bent forward, kissing the blonde in her arms soundly, before continuing her train of thought. "This isn't going to be easy, Maur. I've never dated a woman."

"Nor have I."

"They're going to give us all kinds of hell at the station."

"We will survive."

"Ma is going to start in on marriage in a week's time, assuming she lives through the shock."

"We will ignore it."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, Dr. Isles." Jane smiled back.

"No, Detective. I'm very certain of us. I have plenty of evidence to indicate that we are both strong willed enough to work through any issues others may have with us being in a romantic pairing."

"I see." The taller woman's eyebrow shot up in amusement. "You've been collecting data, have you?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Of course." Jane rolled her eyes. "What else does it tell you?"

"I believe," Maura pulled back, grabbing Jane's hand, and leading them back to the sofa, "That we should fully explore more of these new interactions so I may add to my data collection before I give you an answer."

"Are you asking me for a make out session?" Jane's smile became a smirk.

"I'm not asking." Maura pushed Jane down on the sofa and quickly followed, leaning into the other woman. "I believe I'm initiating."

"Awesome."


	4. Chapter 4

Maura stepped into the morgue with more of a bounce in her step than usual. The previous evening had gone well after the initial drama played out. She and Jane spent a few hours on her sofa enjoying each other's company, and, though Jane had not spent the night, she felt things would fall into some sort of normal way soon.

Jane had said something about first base on her way out the door. The doctor had looked the term up once she was alone. She had smirked at the idea that Jane felt she'd gotten to "first base", but she didn't have the heart to tell the detective that a "home run" was more than likely not going to happen any time soon. Still, the possibility was there.

It was lunch time before she saw her detective again, and the smile that graced her features as Jane swaggered into the morgue was a 1,000 watts.

"Hey, got lunch plans?" Jane stopped to the side of the chair Maura was occupying.

"None that I'm aware. What did you have in mind?" The medical examiner looked up, admiring the sharp features looking down at her.

"I was thinking about that café down the street. You interested?" The smile on Jane's face was equally bright, her voice full of something Maura couldn't quite place.

"Oh, I think I could be talked into it." After a quick once over of her work area, Maura grabbed her purse from her desk drawer and turned to face Jane. "I'm ready when you…"

Jane's lips crashed against the blondes. In reaction, Maura wrapper her arms around Jane's waist as Jane's hands found their way to the back of the doctor's neck. They remained that way for several long moments, kissing and being kissed, their hands gently caressing where they rested.

Finally, the brunette pulled back. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I'm not complaining."

"Didn't think you would." Jane pulled away, offering her arm to the doctor. "Ready?"

A small smile curved Maura's lips upward as she slid her hand around the offered arm. "Yes."

"Good. I have to stop by my desk first. I left my wallet." The detective led the way to the elevators. "You look happy today."

"It's been a good day so far. No murders, I'm finishing up paperwork, I found a new pair of shoes, and I'm having lunch with you." The doors opened, and the two entered.

"And here I was thinking that smile had something to do with last night." The doors closed as Jane pushed the button for the appropriate floor. As the doors opened again, Jane wound her arm around Maura's waist to guide her into the squad room.

"Jane?" The question encompassed any number of questions. What was she doing? Did she mean to let everyone know about their change in relationship status? Was she sure this is what she wanted? Wasn't Jane worried about what the other officers were going to say or do?

"Don't care." The reply encompassed just as many answers. She was walking with the woman she was dating to her desk. She was fine with people knowing they were involved. She was sure she wanted this. She wasn't going to worry about the others.

"If you're certain…" Maura's voice trailed off, the uncertainty apparent.

"I'm certain my wallet is in the top drawer of my desk, where I left," they strolled into the squad room. "On purpose." Jane held Maura tighter to her. "Korsak, we're going to lunch." She made no move to pull away once her former partner was looking at the two of them. "We'll be back in an hour. You want something?"

"No…" Korsak's face was slack with confusion. "I'm good." His mouth slowly moved to a frown. "You two only going to take an hour?"

"Doesn't take _that_ long to eat a hamburger, Korsak." Jane chuckled as she finally let go of Maura to dig through her desk. "Why? You know something I don't?"

Maura stood where she was put watching the interaction between the two detectives. From a sociological and psychological standpoint, it was fascinating to see what was being said between them without verbally communicating. It was clear Vince Korsak was surprised by their entrance, and it was clear that Jane had made the entrance on purpose for shock value. However, they both seemed to have quickly come to some conclusion between the two of them that was positive.

"Nah, I got nothing." He smiled. "You two have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What's the fun in that?" Jane quipped before again wrapping her arm around Maura's waist and leaving the squad room.

"Jane, the entire office will know about us now. Vince is a notorious gossip." Maura shifted uneasily from foot to foot as they waited for the elevator.

"I know. In fact, I'm counting on it."


	5. Chapter 5

Bass was fed, the dishes were running, the trash was out, and Maura had just settled into bed with one of her favorite books when her doorbell rang. It was 10:30 at night on Friday. Normally, she would be with Jane, but Jane's family had some sort of gathering that evening, so Maura was left on her own to occupy her time.

It had only been a week since Korsak's gossip talents had been used to their advantage, but both women had found no one really seemed to care about the new turn in their relationship. In fact, many of the officers that entered her morgue on a regular basis commented on the fact that they had assumed she and Detective Rizzoli had been a couple for several months.

The thought made her smile as she made her way to the front door. The confession from so many people indicated that the transition from best friend status to a more intimate relationship would be much smoother than she originally anticipated which was fine by her. Jane was a handful on her own without the addition of outside sources helping add to the complex nature of the new relationship blossoming between them.

In thinking on it, Maura realized she truly didn't care if there had been additional complications; she would have willingly trudged through it. After all, the only thing that matter was that Jane was…

"My Detective." Maura let out a squeak of surprise as she opened the door to Jane's surprised expression.

"_Your_ detective? I didn't know you were so territorial, Maur." The brunette laughed. "Does this mean you're _my_ doctor, or is this a one-sided kind of thing?" She stood with a bag on her shoulder and Joe at her feet. "Maur?"

Maura stood in silence, shocked at what had just left her mouth. She gave a few rapid blinks before replying. "Yes?"

"Are you going to let us in or what?"

"Oh!" She quickly stepped to the side. "I'm sorry. I just…"

As she entered, Jane leaned forward to kiss the still shocked blonde. "It's okay, and I like it." With a waggle of her eyebrows, she walked away and toward the master bedroom. "This is okay, right?"

The doctor heard Jane's voice echoing through her house. At first, she didn't understand the question, but she quickly deduced that she was being asked if it was okay for Jane to sleep with her tonight. They hadn't shared a bed since the shift had happened, and they had never shared _her _bed. It had always been in the guest room. So, this was, in fact, a big deal. "Yes, of course," she called down the hall as she walked toward the other woman.

Maura found Jane standing by the night stand, holding the book she had been reading. "This looks interesting." Jane held the book up. "Winter of Fire. What's it about?" She replaced it, and walked around to the other side of the bed to drop off her bag and gather night clothes from it.

"It's about a slave who frees her people. It's one of my favorites; you're welcome to borrow it some time." Maura climbed in on her side of the bed, watching Jane gather. "Why are you here? I thought you had something with your family tonight."

"I did. It's over." The brunette stood up, a bunched up set of night clothes and toothbrush in her hands. "What? You want me to leave or something?" Her voice was accusing, but seh had a lightness in her eyes and a teasing in her voice that told the doctor she was only being playful.

"I didn't say that. I just assumed I wouldn't see you tonight." Maura raised one delicate eyebrow. "I see I was mistaken."

"Well, we haven't spent any time together since Monday. I thought we could spend the weekend together. Is that okay?" Jane was making her way to the bathroom.

"Yes. I like that idea." Maura picked up her book and began looking for where she left off as Jane left the room.

"Thought so." The reply floated back into her bedroom followed closely by, "Ow! God damn it, Bass!"

Maura smiled as she looked back down at the pages of her book.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane walked back into the room wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. Her face was clean, hair brushed, and Maura could smell the light scent of raspberry body spray the brunette had a preference for. Her eyes followed the other woman as she made her way across the room. When the familiar presence filled her bed space, she closed her book, and placed it on the night stand.

With her back turned away, she was unprepared to feel long arms wrap around her waist or soft lips kiss the side of her neck. The gasp that escaped was quickly followed by a moan, and her body relaxed back into Jane's.

"You smell wonderful, Maur. I don't know what you use, but I like the way it smells on you." Jane kissed her neck again, pulling them back down on the bed, keeping Maura from being able to turn the bedside lamp off.

"It's a vanilla, honey, and cinnamon scented body mist I found at a specialty boutique in… oh my," Jane nipped at the skin she had been kissing.

"You like that?" The brunette growled softly into Maura's ear.

"Yes," the blonde breathed out a hiss. "It's very nice." She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jane's hand running just under the hem of her pajama top.

Jane nuzzled Maura's neck, pulling the doctor tightly to her. "I just can't believe how good you feel in my arms. I could get addicted this." Their bodies began to move of their own accord, writhing to some beat that only they knew existed. With an unsteady hand, Maura reached down to grasp the hand under her shirt.

"Please," it was a simple request that carried a huge amount of meaning. Slowly, Maura brought Jane's hand up to her breast.

"So soft," Jane breathed against Maura's neck. Her hand began to explore this new location. "You're so soft, M." Her fingers traced the contours of the doctor's chest, running gentle lines around the hardening apex. "It's okay?"

"Yes." Maura moaned as Jane's fingers found her hardened nipple. Jane rolled it between her fingers, lightly teasing as she continued to assault Maura's neck, their bodies still moving to that same beat.

"I want to see you." The brunette whispered, pleaded, against the heated skin just behind the doctor's ear. Maura rolled over, her eyes catching and holding Jane's. She simply nodded and watched as Jane's trembling hands slowly unbuttoned her top. Gradually, they both sat up to allow Jane to slide the shirt from Maura's shoulders. The blonde flushed, feeling Jane's piercing eyes looking at her, memorizing her every curve as only Jane could do.

Maura reached out to touch Jane's shirt, tugging it up and over the brunette's head. In a moment's time, they were both topless and staring, not sure what to do next, but feeling the need to do _something_, to do anything, to do _everything_. "Jane…"

Tentatively, Jane moved forward, leaning in to kiss the blonde. Her hands wandered over the expanse of newly exposed skin as Maura's did the same. They slowly made their way back down to the bed, their hands, lips, teeth, and tongues taking in every detail of the other.

When Jane's hand found the top of Maura's pajama bottoms, the blonde froze. "I…Jane," their breathing was ragged, their bodies were tense with desire, and it took a moment for Jane to register the hesitation in Maura's voice.

"What is it?" There was nothing but concern as the brunette pulled her hand away and placed it on Maura's hip.

"I'm not ready for that yet." Maura blushed, suddenly feeling exposed. She wanted to cover herself, to hide.

"Okay," Jane gave the woman beside her a reassuring smile. "We'll take it as slow as we need to." She kissed the blonde. "Want your shirt back?"

Maura thought about it for a moment, but the feel of Jane's skin against her was not something she so easily wanted to give up. "No, but… perhaps we should try to get some sleep?"

Jane nodded and watched as Maura rolled onto her side to turn the light off. Again, those arms pulled her down, and, again, she settled against Jane. Her exposed back pressed against Jane's nude front sent shivers through her, and the weight of Jane's arm resting across her waist was surprisingly comforting.

With a trembling hand, Maura grasped the hand resting on her waist and moved it up to rest upon her breast.

Jane kissed the back of the blonde's neck, allowing Maura to move her wherever she needed her to be. "Good night, my little ME." She let out a soft chuckle at her own joke.

Maura sighed, relieved that Jane was willing to be gentle. "Good night, my wonderful detective."


	7. Chapter 7

The sunlight filtering in from the bedroom window warmed Maura's face. She breathed in deeply, refusing to open her eyes and ruin the lazy feeling running through her relaxed body. Coming out of a deep sleep, her mind registered her environment bit by bit.

_Cold, the cover is at my feet._ She frowned. _No shirt. No shirt? _She started to move her hand to double check herself, but found it was immobile. _My hand… Jane… oh!_ She opened her eyes and glanced down, careful not to move her head. Her hand was entwined with Jane's and exactly where she had placed them the night before. She smiled. _Oh yes, I wonder if she's awake?_

"Yes." Jane's voice was huskier than normal. It was clear she was still in a half sleep, but her response to Maura's internal dialogue startled the blonde, who jumped a little in the bed. "Sorry, M, didn't mean to scare you. You okay?"

"I'm fine. How did you know what I was thinking?" Maura scooted back in the bed so she could feel the other woman pressed against her.

"Lucky guess." Jane placed a kiss on Maura's neck. "Mmmmm… this is nice. How are you so soft?" She nuzzled into the blonde hair before her, inhaling the light fragrance there.

"I don't believe in lucky guesses, but I'm inclined to let that go for now." She smiled. "Girls are supposed to be soft, Jane." A shiver ran through Maura's body. "I'm cold. Could we pull the covers up?"

"Sure," the brunette released the hand in hers, slowly drawing it down and over the soft mound of flesh beneath it. Maura let out a small gasp at the friction. In a second, Jane had pulled up the top sheet and returned to her previous position. "I like this soft thing."

Maura chuckled. "You're soft, too." She sighed. "I need to get up."

Jane made a disappointed clicking sound with her tongue. "Awww."

"The restroom calls." With some reluctance, Maura pulled away to stand. Once the covers were gone and she could feel her exposed skin, she began to blush. For a moment, she considered looking for her top.

"Maur, you okay?" Jane could see the tension building in the doctor's back and shoulders.

"Yes," Maura mentally slapped herself. _I just slept topless with her after doing all sorts of… well, there's no reason to be bashful in front of her now._ She turned around, a smile on her lips despite the deep blush on her face. "If you use the other bathroom, we can be back in bed at the same time."

"I like that plan." The detective's eyes raked over the form in front of her. "A lot." She rose from the bed, letting the sheet slip down. There was no hesitation in Jane, no indication that she felt any sense of bashfulness at her topless state. Grabbing her bag, she headed out of the bedroom door and toward the guest bathroom. "I'll feed Bass."


	8. Chapter 8

Maura ran through her morning routine in record time. She only slowled long enough to dry her hair and make certain she had properly moisturized everything before pulling on clean underwear and pajama bottoms. Her hand lingered over the top. _I just don't know_. She stared at it for a time as she tried to decide. _I just can't walk out there half dressed._

Jane's eyes narrowed at the sight of the fully clothed doctor entering the bedroom. "You know, that's just coming off again, right?" She pointed at the pajama top.

"I may have suspected as much." The doctor gave a shy smile as she slid into her side of the bed. "However, I'd like to point out you're wearing a Red Sox t-shirt, so I fail to see the difference."

"I had to feed Bass and walk Joe. It's not like I can walk around outside without a top on. I'd never hear the end of it if I got caught." With a roll of her eyes, Jane turned on her side to face Maura. "Would you even get me out if I was put in jail on an indecency charge?"

The blonde pretended to consider it for a moment. "Yes, but only if I were shown pictures of the offense first." They laughed. "Thank you for feeding Bass."

"Yeah, sure." Jane stole a kiss. "Now, about that shirt.." Her fingers ran down the buttons of Maura's pajama top.

"I... Jane, I'm feeling a little uncertain." Jane's hand stopped moving. "I mean, not of us. I feel very certain of that. I just, this is new, and I don't have any experience with this. So, I may be a little… skittish. I believe that's the right word. I had always thought that you'd be the one that was unsure or hesitant, but I can see that's not the case."

"Maura, I would never pressure you to do anything you aren't ready for or don't want to do." The brunette pulled her hand away from the buttons to rest it on the doctor's arm, giving support and reassurance.

"I know that. I just, it's just that," Maura sat up, closing her eyes and crossing her legs as she did so. "Jane, there's something you should know, and, frankly, I'm not sure how you're going to handle it."

"Okay," Jane's voice was guarded, as she sat up.

"It's about me and my… my personal life." Maura frowned. She opened her eyes but kept them on her hands where they rested in her lap.

Jane simply waited.

"I'm not what you think I am." Maura winced.

"Are you about to tell me you're really a man or something?" Jane's voice was flat, and the glance up to her face told Maura that her detective had completely shut down. _Detective eyes._

"No. No… nothing like that." The smaller woman sighed. "I just… I've not told many people this, and it may come as a surprise to you. But, Jane, I… well, I've never." Maura began to wring her hands as she tried to get the words out.

Seeing the extreme distress, Jane moved to place her hands over Maura's to still them. "Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge you; I promise."

Maura gave a weak nod as she looked up into Jane's concerned eyes. Mustering up every bit of courage she had, she rushed out the news. "Jane, I'm a virgin."

* * *

**Not what you were thinking, huh? Reviews would be greatly appreciated and loved.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Jane's mouth hung open for a very long moment as her brain tried to process what Maura was saying. She sat perfectly still, not blinking, as she let the dumbfounded feeling running through her body show on her face.

"Maura… I… I don't know what to say. I mean, all those comments about sex and how you're always… I mean… really?" Her voice was dry as she spoke. "You've really never been with anyone before?"

The blonde shook her head as she tried to pull away from Jane. "No, not in that way. I've just never felt… that is to say I've never trusted anyone to allow them to be that close to me. Intercourse is a very intimate thing, Jane. It requires a great deal of trust, and there are not very many people in my life that I trust in such a way. Actually, until recently, there were very few people I would trust to touch me in an intimate way at all. Very few… none, really." A blush crept across Maura's face.

"I… But, last night… and we… hmmm," Jane swallowed as she took a moment to understand what Maura had just said. "But, you were engaged. What about Garrett? Didn't you two, at least do… something?" Jane dropped her hand to allow Maura some space, but she didn't move away.

"No, we never got further than a little heavy petting over the clothes. At the time, he was very into the 'wait until marriage' philosophy, and I was fine with that approach. One of the reasons I called it off was because I realized the prospect of allowing him that type of access, to giving him that ultimate amount of trust, was distasteful to me. I couldn't do it, and it had nothing to do with religion. As you know, I am not a religious person."

The detective mentally steadied herself. "Okay," she took in a few breaths as she looked over the doctor as if she was just seeing her for the first time.

"I can understand if you want to leave now. If you want, we can pretend that the past few weeks haven't happened. I'm perfectly capable of…"

"No. That's not what I'm thinking at all. You can't drop a bomb like that and then expect me to walk away. First of all, you should know by now I'm not that kind of person. Second of all, I just need a few moments to… to process, okay?" Sensing the doctor's fear, she reached out again to pull the blonde to her. "Hey, it's okay." She didn't allow Maura to pull away this time, instead pulling her into a hug. "I think I can understand. I just wouldn't have expected it from you given how… open you are about sex, and there's the fact that you did set me up a few times with the express purpose of sex. I mean… Jorge?" She moved them around so she could comfortably hold Maura in her arms.

The smaller woman allowed herself to be moved, settling against Jane as the brunette lay down on her back. "I _am_ a doctor. Sex is just a natural part of the over-all nature of humanity. My knowledge base on the subject is quite broad because it has to be. It's the only way I can do my job well given everything we encounter in the morgue. That aside, I know you're sexually active, and I simply want you to be healthy and happy. I know that a healthy sex life can be beneficial on a number of mental and physical levels for individuals. I just… I could never allow that kind of contact." Her voice grew small. "No one ever really loved me enough… I just never have been able to make that leap of faith, as it were."

Jane nodded. "You've never been a shy one, Maur. I should have known something was off last night."

"I'm sorry, Jane." Tears fell onto Jane's t-shirt. "I didn't mean to deceive you."

"You didn't. I never asked. I just assumed." With a tender touch, Jane wiped the tears from Maura's face. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. It's going to be okay. I'm glad you told me." She ran a finger under the smaller woman's chin, forcing her to look up. "It's going to be fine." She gave a caring smile as she bent down to place a kiss on Maura's quivering lips.

Maura sniffed a few times. "You're not going to push me to try this new experience?"

"Of course not, and the men who did were dicks."

"You're not mad at me? You don't want to leave?"

"No and no." Jane shook her head. "Maura, what kind of people have you been dating? Look, I care about you … a lot. I'm not going to leave you just because of this, and I'm not going to stay with you in the hopes of being your first either. _If_ the time comes and you think you're _ready_, we'll talk about it and go from there. _If_ that time doesn't come," She gave a small shrug, "Well, I'll understand. But, I'm not going _anywhere_, okay?"

Maura wiped at her face, trying to dry her tears as she gave a weak smile to the brunette. "Okay." She lay her head on Jane's shoulder. "I do trust you, Jane."

"I trust you, too, Maur." Again, Jane wrapped her arms around the doctor, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "And I have no intention of messing any of that up by being stupid."

"Does that mean you'll stop wearing pants with the wrong crease in them?" Maura deadpanned.

Jane snorted. "No, it means that I'll stop calling Bass a turtle."

Tension relieved, they settled into a peaceful silence. With a quiet sigh, Maura whispered against Jane's neck, "Thank you."

"Hey, I'm _your_ detective, remember. It's what I do."

Maura gave Jane a playful smack on the stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

They lay in bed for a while enjoying the comfortable silence. Jane seemed content, and Maura slowly relaxed as the realization that the brunette was truly not leaving finally fully blossomed in her mind.

_I'm so relieved. Jane can be so reactionary at times._ The doctor placed a light kiss on the elegant expanse of neck before her. _I love her scent._ Maura's head shot up.

"What? What's wrong?" Jane's face passed from contented to concerned as she moved her arms to allow both women to sit up. "Did I hurt you? Did you hear something?"

"No, nothing like that. I just." The doctor frowned as a new blush spread across her face. "I just realized something."

"What? You're suddenly into handcuffs?" The deep chuckle from Jane made Maura smile despite herself.

"No, not that either. I just… I just realized I like the way you smell." She flinched, her eyes giving an apologetic look to the woman in front of her.

"Okay, I'm going to go with that's a good thing?" Confusion. Maura could see it written across the detective's face.

"Well, yes, of course it is. The olfactory… you know what? I'm going to try not to do the 'google talk' thing, as you call it." Again, a flinch. "It's just that… I know it must seem strange. But, I've never found someone's scent pleasing before. It took me by surprise."

Maura watched Jane try to piece together what she was being told. "Maura, exactly how physically close have you managed to get to another person?"

"Well, as you know, when I perform…"

"No," Jane made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "I mean," she rolled her eyes, "intimately."

"Oh." Maura began to fidget with her hands. "I've kissed others before… hugged them. When I was a teenager, I fell asleep a few times with my boyfriend holding me on the couch as we watched a movie or a television program."

"But, you didn't like how he smelled?" Jane's eyebrows shot up, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Generally speaking, no, I don't enjoy the male scent, and most female scents I have a neutral feeling on." The doctor wrapped her arms about herself. She suddenly felt exposed again. Talking about her inexperience and her weird quirks was something she tried to avoid. She didn't like acknowledging any of it, even to Jane. But, Jane had asked her a question, and she had no desire to try to avoid answering it either. She wanted the brunette to really know her, and this was the best way.

"Well, if I had doubts," the detective was mumbling to herself. "I like how you smell, too." Jane pulled Maura back into her arms, placing a trail of kisses from her exposed collar bone to her ear. "In fact, you always smell amazing. I like walking into your office. Your perfume lingers. It always makes me smile." She was whispering softly as she held the doctor close, chest to chest, arms wrapped around each other. Maura allowed her forehead to rest on Jane's strong shoulder. The way Jane was talking to her and how she was being held causing the anxiety to rush away. "I always know when you've been in the squad room. It drives me crazy to know you've been there and I missed you." The detective sighed, pulling back to look the blonde in the eyes. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Tilting her head to the side, Maura tried to understand the shift in topic. As if reading her thoughts, Jane responded.

"I told you I would wait, but you drive me up the wall, Maur. If we don't get out this bed soon, I can't make promises." She slowly slid from underneath the covers. "You're so fucking… oh my God." She shook her head. "I'm going to go get dressed, okay?" With a smile, she kissed Maura on the lips. "Figure out where you want to go. My treat."

"Okay, Jane." Again the uncertain frown graced Maura's face. "And, I'm sorry."

"For what?" The detective stopped midstride.

"I've clearly upset you."

"No, I'm just a little… frustrated, but not upset. You don't know the things you can do to me with just a look, Maur. Seriously, you're a vixen. I always thought you did it on purpose, but I'm starting to think you just don't know how… how," Jane swallowed hard. "You're sexy as hell, Maura."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Oh, I… I didn't mean to…"

"I know." The Rizzoli smirk came out in full force. "That's what makes it worse… or better." Jane chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Get dressed. I'm starving!" With that, she left the room.

Maura remained where she was for a brief time. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the intermingling of both her and Jane's scents. It was expectantly comforting. It took some effort for her to leave the security of her bed, but Jane would be waiting for her in the living room, and Maura had a sudden need to be back with Jane as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Time passed quickly for Maura. As her relationship with Jane grew and became more solid, more complex, she found it difficult to be away from her dark haired detective for long periods of time. When cases came up that took up all of their time, she found that her free moments were spent thinking about Jane… Jane's touch, Jane's voice, Jane's scent, Jane's presence…

It was a strange sensation, the need to be in proximity and, preferably, constant contact with the brunette. Jane consumed her thoughts at night when they didn't share a bed, and, when they were together during the day, Maura found that she had developed the habit of touching Jane. It was nothing questionable… a brush of a shoulder when passing, a hand on an arm for support…

She was delighted that Jane seemed to have developed the same habits, and she was thankful that everyone in their lives had adjusted so quickly to the idea of the two women being more than just friends. In fact, there seemed to be almost universal support for their relationship.

When Maura's fears and worries about her inexperience or quirkiness began to consume her, all it took was a kiss or a soothing word from Jane, and everything was made better. Jane made her better, and she couldn't help but notice that Jane tried to be better. She stopped drinking so much, had taken up yoga, and didn't yell as much as she once did.

Things seemed to be going well until Maura's biological father came into the picture. His abduction of Maura triggered something in both women.

"_Whatever you want, I can get it."_

Two days after Jane had said it and the man threatening Maura's life was dead, that one sentence still ran through her head. It was what she was thinking about as Jane slipped into bed with her that evening.

"I know you love Bass, but I'm not sure I can handle tripping over him again." The brunette pulled the doctor to her, kissing her neck as they settled. "I don't know how I keep managing to trip over something that hardly moves. I swear, it's almost like he's _trying_ to get me to hurt myself." At the lack of response from Maura, Jane's demeanor changed, switching from light-hearted to concerned and caring. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? I… nothing. I was just thinking about some things." Maura kept her eyes closed hoping Jane wouldn't pursue the topic.

"You're not thinking about your sperm donor again, are you?" The protectiveness in the detective's voice made Maura smile.

"No. I was actually thinking about something you said during that time period." She rolled over so they were facing each other. "When I called to tell you I was okay, you said, 'Whatever you want, I can get it.'" She tilted her head to the side, considering. "I can't explain it, but the fact that you said it, and how you said it, makes me feel… I don't know." She scrunched her features up, trying to the find the words. She frowned. Finding words was normally not an issue for Maura Isles. "I have this sensation in my chest, and I become… weak? I just can't," she shook her head, frowning harder. "The sensation, it makes me feel safe but frightened at the same time. The emotional paradox confuses me."

Jane gave Maura a warm, soft smile as she leaned forward to kiss the blonde's forehead. In a gentle whisper, she asked, "You don't know what that feeling is?" The doctor gave a contented sigh as Jane ran her hand through the blonde's hair.

"No," her voiced sounded far away to her as Maura spoke. She shifted so that she could snuggle into the front of Jane, to be closer to her. "I've never felt this string of emotions in this manner nor this sensation before." They lay quit for a moment as Maura processed and Jane continued to pet the lovely blonde locks before her. "Jane," the doctor pulled back to look the brunette in the eyes, "do you know what this feeling is that I'm experiencing?"

"Maybe," Jane smiled. "I know I have similar feelings… sensations, but I can't tell you what you're feeling, Maur. You're the only one that knows what's going on in that big brain of yours; you know that." She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

"Emotions and logic don't always go together in ways that make sense to me, but I understand what you're saying. I suppose asking you what you think you're emotions mean is futile. You're not going to tell me, are you?" Maura breathed in Jane's unique scent, feeling her muscles relax as she did so.

"Nope, not this time. I think you need to figure this one out on your own, Maur." Jane ran a hand lightly down the doctor's back eliciting a small shiver from the woman. "But, promise me you'll tell me as soon as you've got it figured out."

"I must admit I'm frustrated that you won't give me your opinion on this, but I promise you'll be the first to know after I know." She kissed the exposed skin above Jane's shirt.

"Good. G'night my ME." Jane snorted, kissing the crown of Maura's head.

With a frustrated sigh but a smile on her lips, Maura cuddled in closer. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope."


	12. Chapter 12

It all happened so quickly. One moment, Maura was walking outside to find Jane, and, in the next moment, she was rushing to Jane's side. As the blood pooled around the brunette, the doctor fought her internal panic as she desperately tried to keep the woman she cared about from bleeding out before the paramedics could arrive.

Everything for the days following the incident were a haze of medical reports, police reports, interviews, and hospital rooms. She went through the motions as everyone waited to see if Jane was going to open her eyes. Three days had passed, and each day was another day of panic at the thought of never being able to do all the things she wanted with her beautiful brunette. The negative thoughts of what it would mean if Jane never opened her eyes were pervasive: Never seeing Jane smile again, never being teased by her, never being protected by her, never hearing her voice, no more nights spent in each other's company, no more conversations about proper attire, no more inside jokes, no more being held in each other's arms, no more caresses, no more kisses, no more looks of adoration, no chance of strengthening their relationship even more, no chance of making it into something long lasting, no chance of having children or growing old together…

Maura sat up in the hospital chair she had been occupying on a nearly constant basis since Jane had been moved into a private room, a jolt of adrenaline clearing the sleep from her features.

_Oh my God, I'm in love with her._

She stared blankly at the unmoving form before her as she processed this new piece of information. _Of course, it all fits. The odd juxtaposition of emotions, the physical feelings elicited by said emotions, the desire for closeness – both physical and emotional… _

Slowly moving to keep the noise down, Maura pulled her chair closer to the bed so she could hold Jane's hand. Her thumb traced the scar on the top as her fingers curled around to touch the scar on Jane's palm. _She's been through so much already. She's always been so reckless, so full of bravado and absolute hubris. Such an odd combination of caring, compassion, tenderness and, as she would say, hard-assedness._ She chuckled at the memory of Jane explaining what a BAMF was and that she was, in fact, just that. _I love her for all of it._

In the quiet of the room, Maura reflected. She couldn't pinpoint why she knew, but she was certain that Jane reciprocated these feelings. Jane loved her, too. _Oh God, I'm in love with her and she's… what if she never wakes up?_

Tears quietly slid down the blonde's face. She closed her eyes, focusing on breathing as she tried to stop them. But, the more she tried, the harder she cried until a sob broke from her throat. It took a long time for her to get herself under control, and, when she had finally quieted down, she felt a new level or weariness. Her body sagged with the weight of it. _I don't know if I can do this without her_. _She's too much a part of…me._ She sighed, wiping at her face.

Feeling the need to be closer to Jane, Maura climbed on the bed and settled on the detective's right side, carefully curling around her, making sure not to disturb the wounds, wires, or tubes. _At least she's breathing on her own. She just needs to wake up. Why won't she wake up?_ She gently placed her head on Jane's shoulder. _I __**need**__ her to wake up._

Again the tears came. "Please don't leave me, Jane." The words escaped before she knew they were even there to say.

"Already said I wasn't going to do that." The reply was quiet, the voice deep and scratchy, but it was Jane's voice. There was no doubt.

Maura sat up, looking down at the blurry brown eyes staring up at her. "Oh God, Jane… you're awake!." She kissed her. "You're awake, thank God."

Something between a grin and grimace ran across Jane's features. "Thought you weren't religious, Maur."

The blonde hopped off the bed. "It's just an expression, and… and it doesn't matter where it comes from or why we use it." She hit the call button for the nurse to let them know of the detective's change in status. When she glanced back, she saw the question and surprise on the other woman's face. "I… I was so worried you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry." Jane licked her dry lips. "Don't like worrying you like that."

Maura bustled around the room, looking for the water pitcher and a glass, which she then placed a straw in and held so Jane could take a drink. While she waited, she gave a brief synopsis of the current standings on things. "The doctors will be in shortly to explain what's happened to you. Frankie will be fine; he's recovering in a room down the hall. Your mother and father went home to get some rest. Joe and Bass are with Korsak."

Jane pulled back, giving a small smile of thanks to the blonde. "What happened to me? I shot myself, Maur. I think that one's pretty easy to figure out."

"Yes." The doctor sat down in her chair. "Yes, you did shoot yourself." Anger began to rise in her. "You shot yourself." The truth of the situation was finally beginning to hit home. "God, Jane, you _shot_ yourself. You nearly died. I could have lost you." The anger was turning into rage. "I can't believe you did this to yourself. What if you'd died? What would I have done then? How could you leave me like that? You promised…What the hell were you thinking?" By the end, the tears were back, but the rage was fierce on the blonde's delicate features.

"I was thinking that Frankie was going to die and no one was going to take the shot." Jane took a moment to breathe, a pained look shooting across her face. "God, this fucking hurts." She winced. "I'm so sorry, Maura. I wasn't thinking about me. I was thinking…"

"What about us, Jane?" Maura wiped at her face. This time, the tears stopped.

"I keep forgetting I'm not Superman." Jane closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against her pillow. "It's annoying, not being made of steel."

"What?" Confusion. _Superman? Steel?_

"I mean, I've got my kryptonite, so where the hell are my superpowers?" The brunette's head rolled to the side so she could look at the doctor. "Someone should do something about that. If I have one, I should get the other. It's only fair."

"What?" Maura was repeating herself. _Is the pain or her medications causing delusions? _

"You know what my kryptonite is, Maura?" Jane's face was serious, her eyes were clear.

"Krytonite? You mean your weakness?" Anger had, for the moment, been replaced with confusion and curiosity.

"Yeah." Jane smiled. "My weakness. I always thought it was the fact that I didn't give a damn what happened to me so long as I got the bad guy." She held a hand up to display her scars. "But, that's not it." She took a shaky breath. "He saw you, Maura. He saw you walking toward the doors. I know because he whispered it in my ear."

"Jane…"

"He said he was going to shoot you when you finally made it outside. You know, cause a big distraction so he could get away. There was no way I was going to let that happen. I wasn't going to let him hurt you." Another haggard breath. "No one is going to hurt you, Maura. I won't let them. So, I stopped him the only way I could." She smiled through her increasing pain. "_You're_ my kryptonite."

Maura said nothing. Instead, she stood and closed the distance between them. "I love you, you know." It was a statement of fact whispered just before she kissed the brunette.

"Yeah, I know." Jane smiled. "I love you, too." She winced again. "That wasn't you; that was the pain."

Sitting down again, Maura pushed the call button. "Maybe we can get you something before the doctor gets here."

"Thanks." Jane moved her hand out to grasp Maura's. "I'm glad you're here, my little ME."

"You almost died, and you're still not letting me live that down?" They both chuckled. "I think I'm just going to 'go with it', as you say." She kissed the hand in hers. "I'm glad you're awake, my wonderful detective."

* * *

**I would really appreciate a review on this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Maura's eyes flickered to the clock hanging above the entrance to the morgue. There were fifteen minutes left until she could leave without feeling guilty for not putting in a full day's work, and she was starting to feel irritated that time was moving so slow.

_How silly. Time moves the same as it always has. My impatience is simply because I want to see Jane soon._ She walked the floor doing her final check for the evening. _I do hope Angela hasn't made Jane too angry today. I hate it when I go home to find my detective sullen and irritable._ With a slight tilt of her head, she mused, _Well, more so than usual._

Since Jane had been released from the hospital, two weeks after arriving, she had been staying with Maura. During the day, Angela would come in to check on her daughter between going back to the family house to make sure Frankie was comfortable and doing her normal errands. When evening came, assuming something didn't keep her, Maura took over caregiver duties. In theory, the doctor would have preferred to take off and give all of her attention to the brunette occupying her guest room, but, in reality, medical examiners were in short supply, and she really couldn't afford to take off for several weeks in a row. She had taken time the first three days to help Jane settle. After which, she had returned to her office to find everything in a distasteful disarray. Her replacement was clearly not her. She disliked the thought of someone else coming in and making chaos out of her carefully created order.

Angela's regular visits were enough to make sure Jane was properly taken care of during the day, and Maura had taken to going home during lunch when she was able so she could check on Jane herself. Between the two women, the detective was well looked after.

It was always a welcomed relieve to Maura to step inside her home and see Jane sitting on her sofa greeting her with a sly grin and a sparkle in her eye. Though Angela's visits during the day were necessary because there was still quite a bit Jane could not do completely on her own, the blonde found the agitation they often caused unsettling.

_She disrupts our chi._ That was the thought Maura found floated through her mind when she would come home to find Angela there. _Why she insists on harassing Jane about every little thing while she's trying to recover, I'll never understand. All things come in their own time._ Maura began to gather her things to leave. _Pushing Jane only makes her more steadfast. By now, surely Angela knows this._

Her phone vibrated in her purse. Making an annoyed face, she fished it out. It was a text from Jane.

_**MLME, Ma is driving me nuts! Please come home soon. ~YWD~**_

Maura couldn't help but smirk. A few things had happened over the course of the past four weeks. First, Jane had started referring to her house as their home. Then, at some point the doctor could not pinpoint, Jane had started calling her 'my little ME' in more than just jest. In turn, Maura had started calling Jane 'my wonderful detective' in more than just jest. It was an odd pairing of pet names, but it seemed to suit their relationship. _At least it is unique. Of course, I've never had a pet name before nor have I given one. I wonder how others create their pet names for their loved ones? I should research that._

Quickly, she replied.

_**Just leaving now. Do you need anything?**_

Keeping her phone in her hand, she threw her purse over her shoulder, grabbed her keys, and made a hasty dash for the exit before someone could stop her. Her only thoughts were of Jane. Her mind kept filtering back to the taste of Jane's kisses, the feel of holding her, the scent of her shampoo, the giddy feeling at seeing her smile, the lovely but startling tightness she always felt in her chest when Jane would gently whisper how much she loved her… The phone buzzing in her hand startled her. _She's the only person I know who is able to distract me like this despite not being present._

_**You… and pizza. In that order.**_

Maura stepped off the elevator before replying.

_**I'll pick up a pepperoni on my way home. That you can have. As for having me…**_

Her heels made sharp, clicking noises as she made her way to her car. The phone's buzzing echoed in an almost eerie way.

_**That's not what I meant! I miss you. So do Bass and Joe.**_

She unlocked her door and slid in, chuckling at the last part of the message. Another buzz caught her attention.

_**They also miss beer. So do I.**_

Maura gave a snort.

_**Painkillers and beer don't mix, MWD. But, I'll bring you something good. See you in a while. ~YLME~**_

With that, Maura pulled out and headed to Jane's favorite pizza place.

* * *

Balancing the pizza box and the bag on top of it in one hand, Maura gently opened the door with the other. Already, she could hear Angela and Jane in a heated discussion.

"Ma, why do you keep bringing this up?" _Oh no, Jane sounds angrier than normal with Angela. This can't be good._ Maura stepped quietly in and gently pushed the door to. _I wonder what they're arguing about now?_ She stood still, listening.

"But, Janie, sweetie, all I want is for you to be happy. If Maura makes you happy, why not make it official?" _Oh my God, is Angela trying to get Jane to…_

"When I ask Maura to marry me," _Well, that answers that. _"it'll be because I'm good and ready, Ma... because I think we're _both_ ready and not because my mother pushed us into it before we're ready for it out of some ill-conceived," _'Ill-conceived'? I must be rubbing off on her. _"notion that we need to get married before the age of 35, and I'm definitely not going to do it while I'm practically an invalid!"

"Don't be silly! You're _not_ an invalid. You go back to work in two weeks."

"Desk duty." _She's cute when she pouts._

"Still, you know what I mean. Why not? I know she would say yes." _Would I? I'm honestly not sure._

"First of all, I need to focus on getting myself put back together before I do _anything_ else. Second of all, I _**will not**_ ask Maura to marry me while I can barely walk. I want her to say yes, _**if**_ she says yes, because she loves me, not because she feels like she needs to take care of me. Third of all, my love life is really none of your damned business, and, frankly, I'm getting pretty fed up with you making it your business." _I should really break this up before it gets any messier._

"Jane, I would never…"

Maura opened the door and closed it loudly this time, making certain the women in the other room could hear it. "Hello? I brought food!" She attempted to sound cheerful as she called out. Walking into the room, she could feel the hostility between the dark haired brunette and her mother. The doctor put on her best smile.

Jane was seated on a stool at the island. Angela was, naturally, by the stove. "Hello, my wonder detective," she bent over to give Jane a quick kiss. "I come bearing gifts. I hope you're hungry." She placed the pizza box and the bag on the island. "Hello, Angela. You're here late. How's Frankie?"

"Hi, Maura, he's fine. Frank's home early tonight, so I thought I'd stay with Jane until you got here just in case she needed something."

"Oh, well," the blonde placed her purse on the island beside the pizza box just before batting Jane's hand away from the bag she had carefully set away from the box, "that was thoughtful of you. I hope she hasn't been too much of a handful." She silenced Jane's protest before it could begin by placing her hands on the detective's shoulders. As she continued to speak, she worked at the knot she found between Jane's shoulder blades.

"Not any more than usual." Maura noted that Jane simply rolled her eyes. _Good. Perhaps I can get Angela to leave sooner than I thought if my detective is willing to be nonresponsive._

"Well, I believe I can take it from here. You should go home and try to relax a little while Frank is there to help with Frankie. I believe the rest will do well for you; you've been working especially hard lately." The smile had never left her face, but her body tensed as she waited to see what the older Rizzoli would say. _Please?_

"You're right. Maybe I'll go to bed early tonight. These past few weeks _have_ been hard, you know?" Angela headed for the door, purse in hand. "Thanks for taking care of her, Maura."

The doctor nodded in reply, walking out with Angela. At the door, they said their goodbyes, and it was just a few moments later that she was back in the kitchen where she found Jane digging in the bag.

"You could have at least waited until I returned, Jane." She was only slightly annoyed.

"Is this chocolate I see in this bag?" Jane's whole demeanor had changed from a minute before. It was clear to the doctor that she was excited, happy, and anxious. "Is this _white_ chocolate?" In fact, Jane was practically dancing on the stool. _I love it when she's like this. It's so cute._

"Yes, I picked up some gourmet white chocolate truffles from one of my favorite chocolatiers on my way home. I thought that, instead of beer, this might do for now."

"I'm not even going to comment on the fact that you have a favorite chocolatier." Jane pulled a truffle from the bag and held it up to the light. "But, I'm going to eat this right now, and you can't stop me." With that, she popped the truffle in her mouth and gave the woman across the room a smug look.

"I expected nothing less." Maura crossed the distance and waited beside Jane until she was certain the seated woman had swallowed her treat. Placing a hand on the back of Jane's neck, she leaned over to kiss the brunette. _The taste of Jane and chocolate… oh my… I must experiment with this combination more._

Parting with some reluctance, the blonde grabbed the bag of chocolates and walked to the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Hey! I was eating those." Jane made a half-hearted attempt to take the bag back.

"After dinner." Maura pulled two plates and glasses. "Okay?"

"Yeah… yeah…" Jane glanced toward the back door. "I'm going to let Joe in."

"Of course. I'll just go set everything up. What would you like to watch tonight?"

Jane stopped her slow walk to the door and turned around with a look of something Maura couldn't quite place. "Chanel 42 is showing an episode from the first season of _NCIS_ and then following up with an episode of _Law & Order_."

"I would think you wouldn't enjoy those types of shows considering your profession, but I'm amicable to it." _You just want to watch Caitlin Todd, Jane Rizzoli_. Maura narrowed her eyes slightly. "Tomorrow I get to pick."

"Okay, fine. I'm letting Joe in."


	14. Chapter 14

"Maura?" The blonde looked up from the book she was reading to see Jane standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Yes?" _She wants something. The muscles in her face are tensed in that way that indicates apprehension. _

"It's getting late, aren't you going to go to bed?"

"I was going to finish this paragraph first. Do you need something?"

"No," the brunette flinched. _Interesting._ "Well, maybe. Listen, I was thinking that, you know, since the doctor today said that I was fit to go back to work next week and everything that maybe we could," Jane shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Maur, can I sleep with you tonight? I miss sleeping next to you."

The blonde smiled brightly as she placed a marker in her book and set on her nightstand. "Yes, I'd like that."

Six weeks was a long time to go without sleeping next to the detective, and Maura missed the closeness. However, when Jane had come to stay with her, the doctor had insisted that her girlfriend stay in the guestroom. First of all, Maura would still be getting up early to go to work, and Jane needed to be able to rest in order to recover. Secondly, Maura was afraid the wounds would be agitated in some way if Jane were to sleep with her while still healing. Between the two reasons, Jane had reluctantly agreed to move into the guestroom during her infirmary. However, the detective had been given the okay to return to light duty on Monday, and that meant she would probably be going home, back to her apartment, in a few days. It was Friday night, which gave Jane the weekend in which to move back. _I should take every opportunity I have to be close to my detective before she leaves me… I mean, goes back to her apartment._ Maura frowned. _We're not actually living together, Maura._

"Hey, what's wrong? I can go back to the other room if you want..." During Maura's internal dialogue, Jane had slipped into what had turned into her side of the bed.

"No! I was just thinking that you'll be leaving soon to go back to your apartment." She leaned forward to place a kiss on Jane's cheek. "I will miss your presence here."

"Oh," Jane waited just long enough for the doctor to turn the light out before pulling her down into a tight embrace. "Let's not think about that right now, my little ME; we've got some time to deal with that later. Let's think about tomorrow."

Maura adjusted until she was comfortably lying on the brunette as the detective lay on her back. "What's happening tomorrow?" She snuggled closer, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Jane. _This sensation never gets old. I wonder if I'll ever become accustomed to this lightheaded and almost euphoric feeling when I'm this close to her? I hope not. _"I wasn't aware we had plans."

"We don't, which is the way I want to keep it. I mean, I don't want to make plans with other people." Jane cleared her throat. "I thought we could go out for brunch, then come home and do nothing all day long until we got hungry again. Then, we could dress up and go to that French infusion place you've been talking about for weeks. What do you think?" She placed a kiss on Maura's forehead. "I think it'd be nice to go out, just the two of us. We haven't been able to go out alone together in weeks."

"That sounds lovely." Maura began to place kisses along Jane's neck where she could reach. Between the soft kisses, she continued her thoughts. "I've missed our time together." Soon, her hand had begun to run patterns lightly across the brunette's torso, over the soft cloth of Jane's favorite Boston PD t-shirt.

Jane's hand flexed against Maura's back. The groan that rumbled in her chest pulled Maura back from the place she seemed to go in her mind whenever she and Jane were intimate. _Oh God, when did my hand make it under her shirt?_ "I'm sorry, Jane. I don't know what came over me." She started to pull her hand away, but was stopped by Jane's free hand.

"I could take a guess." The brunette leaned forward to capture Maura's lips. _Kisses… Her kisses always taste so unbelievably amazing._

As they moved… kissing, touching, nipping …and shirts were discarded, Maura's brain slowed down, something that, until Jane, never happened. _On God…_ She panted as Jane's hand moved across her heated skin. _I want to feel her __**everywhere**__. I need her._ She groaned as she tasted Jane's skin, biting down on the pulse point on the beautifully graceful neck she could spend long moments admiring. _Not letting her go again. Mine._ She gasped. _God, her hands…_ Jane's hands roamed her back, clawing as Maura bit down on her neck, a deep groan vibrating through her chest. They continued their exploration, teasing each other, groaning as the other found a new place that sent a shiver through the body she was exploring…

Jane flipped them over, taking control. Maura allowed the shift, her brain kicking into a gear she had not been aware of a moment before. Her body was on fire. _I want to feel her everywhere. I want to feel every part of her. I want her to touch me. I want to hear her saying my name. I want her to make this need to stop. I want to crawl inside of her. Dear God, I just __**want**__ her._

Maura's eyes flew open and she stiffened slightly. Sensing the sudden change, Jane stopped her attack and pulled back to look the blonde in the eyes. "Tell me."

It took a few seconds for the doctor to compose herself enough to form the words. "I had a sudden moment of realization." She ran a finger gently over Jane's sharp features. _So beautiful_. "Nothing's wrong."

Jane narrowed her eyes, assessing the woman below her. "Maybe we should try to get some sleep?" _No!_ She began to move back to her side of the bed. _Come back!_ "It's been a long day."

"Jane, no… wait," Maura grabbed for the brunette, but Jane slipped from her hands. _I've done something wrong_.

"Hey, it's okay," Again, she pulled the blonde to her in a tight embrace. "_I'm_ just not ready yet. You're fine, my little ME." She kissed the now trembling blonde in her arms.

Maura lay against Jane trying to put the pieces of the situation together in her mind. Through the haze of desire, it was a difficult process. As their breathing slowed and her mind cleared, the picture finally came together for her. "You're not ready to have sex with me yet?" She didn't look up, she remained cuddled closely against the other woman.

"No." Jane chuckled. "And, if you'd told me I'd _ever_ say something like that seven weeks ago about us, I'd have said they were crazy because I want you so bad sometimes I can taste it. I want to be with you so badly it hurts sometimes." She gave Maura a little squeeze. "But, having so much time… I realized I wanted it to be the right time and place, and I'm not in the right place yet. At least, I'm not in the right place in my head yet." Her voice became quite, retrospective. "I want to treat you right, Maura. There's some things I have to deal with going on in my head from what's happened to me… it's keeping me from being here mentally all the time. I want to be able to give you all of myself. You deserve that, at least." She, again, kissed Maura's forehead. Speaking into the crown of blonde hair, she whispered, "You deserve everything… the world. I want to be able to give it to you."

_I think I love her more now._ "Oh Jane," Maura sighed. "We'll take as much time as you need. Just know that…"

"I know, Maur, and I love you. We should probably try to sleep."

"Okay, Jane." Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane's collarbone. "You know, you really are wonderful, my detective."

Jane chuckled. "So you tell me."

* * *

**_I'm _frustrated for Maura.**


	15. Chapter 15

"You know, I don't really think it's any of your business! What does it matter _where_ I live as long as I come to work on time every day?"

Maura stepped out of the elevator on her way to the squad room to drop off paperwork only to find herself in an awkward situation. Jane and the department psychiatrist were standing a few feet away in a corner of the corridor having a conversation Maura was certain no one should be hearing other than the participants. _They haven't noticed I'm here. Perhaps I can sneak back on the elevators?_ She pushed the call button and stood, staring at the metal doors, trying to ignore the increasing agitation in Jane's voice.

"Detective, I think it's important for us to evaluate why you haven't moved back into your own home yet. I believe that whatever that reason is will indicate some sort of underlying…"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I _like_ living with Maura?" _It's occurred to me. I like living with Jane. Where __**is**__ that elevator?_ "Why do you have to make things so complicated, huh? Why can't you just tell the lieutenant I'm fine so I can get my piece back and go back to work?"

"Because you're not fine, Jane." The tall, sandy haired man replied with a gentleness in his voice. "But, we can get you there. First, we have to understand why you don't want to be by yourself anymore." _She's alone all the time! Sometimes, she walks into the backyard and she's so solitary when she goes…_

"I don't have a problem being by myself, John." Jane's voice had quieted down. "It's been a month… an _entire_ month of desk duty. This is driving me crazy. _Please_ let me go back to work." _Please? Oh dear._

"I can't until we can talk about your reason for remaining at Dr. Isles's home." _I don't really want her to leave. Is it possible the elevator is broken?_ Maura pushed the call button again. _I'd take the stairs, but the sound of my steps would give away my presence._

"How can I protect her if she's out of my sight?" There was a long pause of silence, and Maura found she was holding her breath. "Shit."

"And there it is." John said after a moment's more of quiet. "Why do you feel the need to protect her?"

"I always have." _She sounds so defeated. I don't like this. I shouldn't be hearing this. Where the hell is that elevator? _"I care about her, and, after everything I've… _we've_ gone through, I can't stand the idea that something might happen to her if I could stop it."

"And you think not going back home is the best way to prevent her from being harmed? Have you considered the possibility that, by remaining in her home, you're preventing yourself from fully dealing with everything you've recently gone through thus harming yourself? Perhaps returning back to your home would allow you the time you need to properly heal, mentally speaking, so you could return back to _all_ of your job duties?"

_She __**is **__home. _"I **am** home." Jane's voice was low, but the threat in it was apparent. "Wherever Maura is, _that's_ home. Why the fuck," _Language, Jane, _"do you keep trying to push me back to some place that I don't want to be? I want to be with Maura. I want to be back on the job. I want to be right where I am, but with my piece in hand so I can_ do_ my job! You make it sound like I have to give up Maura to do my job. You know what? That's fucking bullshit. She is a part of my life now, and she's not going away," _No, I'm not._ "And, I can do both my job, which I'm fucking brilliant at," _Yes, you are._ "And be with her. What is your issue, John? Are you homophobic or something? If you can't handle treating a lesbian, I'll find someone who can so I can go back to work. Fuck this shit." By the end of her rant, Jane was breathing heavily, and Maura could mentally picture the threatening scowl on the brunette's face. _Did she just call herself a lesbian?_

"I'm glad you finally said that, Jane." Maura was desperately fighting the urge to turn around so she could read the facial expression of the man speaking. "No, I'm not homophobic, and, no, I'm not trying to keep you away from your lover or your job. But, I do think it's important for _you_ to know why you're doing something. Do you understand why you're staying at Dr. Isles's house?"

"Yeah, like I said, to protect her." _Oh Jane…_

"Why else?"

"Because its home." Jane sighed heavily. "Because I don't like missing a single moment of being with her. Because I'm paranoid that she might get hurt when I'm not there. Because I need her."

"Why?"

"She keeps the nightmares away."

"You don't see that as a crutch?" _Screw the elevator. I'm not leaving._

"No. Maura is not a crutch." Jane's anger was returning.

"Then what is she?"

"She's my partner. You sure you don't have a problem with that?" Again, there was an implied threat in Jane's voice.

"If I said I did?" His voice still carried an even-toned gentleness despite what he was saying.

"Then, that's your problem, not mine. I'm perfectly fine how I am." _I hope she hits him._

"I see. So, I'm to understand you are not returning back to your apartment, to where you were before?"

"No. I'm not. Like I said, I'm happy right where I am."

"Are you?" _Is there humor in his voice? Surely not._ "Does Dr. Isles know of your plans? Maybe she'd prefer to have her home back?"

"I'm pretty sure she's happy with our current setup. But, if you really want to find out, why don't you ask her yourself? Maura, do you want me to leave?" _How long has she known I was standing here?_

Maura slowly turned around to see the two people she had been listening to staring expectantly at her. The psychiatrist's face did hold amusement in his features, though he was attempting to mask the amusement with something akin to professionalism. Jane was clearly angry.

"I would prefer that you stay." Maura answered quietly as she walked over to the other two. "I'm sorry. I should have taken the stairs to give you privacy, Jane."

"I knew you were there the moment the elevator pinged, Maur. Your perfume is pretty distinctive." The detective smirked.

"Oh." _I feel silly now._ "In that case, Dr. Bowman, you must have known I was there as well?"

"The conversation with Jane was more important than having you not hear it." He gave the women a gentle smile.

"But, what about confidentiality?" _There are oaths!_

"It's fine, Maur. I pinned him down anyway." Jane wrapped an arm around the doctor's waist. "So, it's kind of my fault we were talking in the hallway anyway." The detective leaned over to place a kiss on Maura's cheek. "I would have stopped talking if it'd been anyone but you. Did you want to go to lunch today?" _The topics are changing too rapidly._

"I… yes, of course, but, Dr. Bowman, what about Jane's living conditions? If you feel she should move back to her apartment before you can give her a clean bill of mental health, then please say so. There are arrangements we can make to have that happen in a timely manner."

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Isles. Jane's fine to go back to work."

"Really?" Jane's face lit up. "When do I get my piece back?"

"Tomorrow, after I've filed the appropriate paperwork. I'll go in and talk to your lieutenant now." He side stepped the women to head toward the squad room doors.

"Why the sudden change, John?" Jane's voice held suspicion. _There's my detective._

"Two things. First, you finally admitted aloud that you're a lesbian, which I think is a huge step in being able to accept other things about yourself." He pointed to her hands but continued on. "Second, you finally admitted why you haven't gone back to your apartment, and I think that admitting to the things you need in life is a huge step in accepting the things you need." He gave Maura a wink. "But, you're not off the hook, Jane. I still expect to see you once a week for a little while. If you stop coming, I get your gun back."

"Not going to happen." The detective's body had relaxed against Maura's, her hand still resting around the smaller woman's waist. _This is new, but I'm not complaining._

"Good. I'm going to go so I can get back to do that paperwork. Have a lovely day, ladies." With a nod of his head, he turned and left the corridor to enter the squad room.

"Well, that was unexpected but welcomed," Maura smiled up at the brunette. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to stay?"

"Honestly?" Jane gave a shrug. "I didn't know until just now. You sure you're okay with that?"

"Coming from you, that makes sense, and I'm positive I'm okay with it." Maura pulled away to kiss Jane on the cheek. "I need to get this to Korsak and go back to the lab. Shall I come back up to get you for lunch?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine. Can we grab a burger?"

"No."

"Pizza?"

Jane followed Maura into the squad room, her voice full of pleading.

"Pizza? Really, Jane? No, I don't think so."

"What about some cheese fries?" With a pout, Jane sat down at her desk.

_She's trying to kill us both. When did I start hyperbolizing?_ "Just as bad as pizza or a burger. What about a nice salad from Jake's?"

"Man," Jane gave her mouse a violent shake to wake her computer. "I want a burger and cheese fries."

Korak was chuckling as Maura reached his desk to deliver the paperwork. "Doc, have a heart. Jane's been stuck at that desk forever. At least let her eat what she wants."

"It's _because_ she's been at her desk for an extended period of time that I'd prefer she not eat what she wants." Maura handed the folder over and turned on her heels to leave, the sound of Korsak laughing following her.

"Hey, did you just call me fat? Really, Maura?" Jane jumped up from her chair to stare down the blonde.

"No." The doctor stopped to place a light kiss on the detective's lips. _She didn't pull away. That's a first. I… I like that._ "But, I'd prefer to not start. You know I can't lie well."

Jane frowned but sat back down. "Okay, fine. Salad by Jake it is. See you in a little bit?"

"Of course." As she exited the room, Maura was certain she heard Korsak cough, but it sounded suspiciously like he was saying the word _"whipped"_ under his breath. She smiled.

* * *

**Did you see that? Jane is making _progress_. I'm so proud of her. *sniff* Just a little bit longer, ladies...**


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, I think that's everything. Isn't it, Janie?" Frank Sr. asked as he set down a large moving box in Maura's guest room. "Or, do you have some secret storage place that we don't know about?"

"Funny, Pop." Jane kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for helping. I want to get this all done before Maura gets back from her conference this week. You know how she is."

"You sure this isn't too soon, Jane? I mean, you've only been seeing each other for a few months." Frank opened the box he had just sat down. "Books! I didn't even know you knew how to read."

"I read!" Jane began pulling the books out to place them on the empty bookshelf that had been bought specifically for the purpose. "Crap. Maura'll want me to rearrange these in order by author's last name if I just stick them up there. Might as well put them in order now." She began pulling the books out and sorting them into piles based on letters of the alphabet. "Too soon? We've been dating for five months and practically living together for just as long, Pop."

"Yeah, I guess, but you always had your own place you could go back to if something went bad." He handed her books.

"Bet she'll want them arranged by author's last name and then by title. God, she can be so anal sometimes." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I still can."

"No, you can't. In case you've forgotten, Jane, your brother is subleasing your place." Frank gave his daughter a thoughtful look. "Does he know your mother has a spare key to that place?"

"Nope." Jane gave her father a huge grin. "Should be awesome when he finds out, though." They finished sorting the books. Frank broke the moving box down while Jane looked for the other box that held the remainder of her books. "It's going to be fine, trust me. We thought about what we were going to do about space. Look, this room is _my_ room. I get to do whatever I want in here, which is why my bedroom furniture is in here, along with my TV and stuff. We mixed and matched the kitchen. Would you believe I had a better knife set than Maura?" She laughed at her father's look of surprise. "Yeah, that's how I felt, too. I'm letting Frankie keep my living room furniture, and he got the left over kitchen stuff." She said the alphabet to herself as she shelved books. "The backyard's Joe's, and the office is Maura's. Bass pretty much has the living room." She turned around to face Frank. "See? We got this. If I get too pissy, I'll just come in here, shut the door, and watch the game." She pointed in the direction of the TV. "Maura got Tivo for me." Her grin widened.

"Well, isn't that fancy?" He father winked at her. "Okay, Janie, but, if something happens, you know you can always come home. Your mother and I are here for you."

"Yeah, I know, Pop, and I love you guys for being so okay with all of this. I know it has to be hard… dealing with me and the cop thing and now the lesbian thing…" She trailed off, trying to keep the regret out of her voice but failing.

"Hey, we're not ashamed of you, Jane." Her father stepped over a pile of books. "We love you. We just want you to be happy, and Maura makes you happy. Besides, she's a good girl, and I'm proud of you for your job. You're good at it, and it suits you. Why would we want you to be anything else but yourself? What kind of father would I be if I didn't want my little girl to be happy?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But, I'm still allowed to worry about you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Pop." Jane gave the hand resting on her a gentle pat. "I only have a few days to get the house back in order."

"Then I guess we better get with it. If _your_ girlfriend is anything like _my_ wife, there'll be hell to pay if this house isn't spotless when she gets back." He gave his daughter's shoulder a gentle squeeze before going back to help unpack more boxes.

"I heard that!" Angela's voice echoed through the house.

"Of course she did," Frank mumbled under his breath as they continued to work.


	17. Chapter 17

On Wed, Feb 8th, 2011 at 5:28 AM, Maura Isles . wrote:  
From: Maura Isles  
To: Jane Rizzoli  
Re: Time Off

Good Morning My Wonderful Detective,

The conference is going well. I do wish it was a bit shorter.

Remotely logging in this morning, I can see that things have been slow, which I suppose is a good thing considering how busy you must be right now outside of work.

As for the conference, though I have thoroughly enjoyed most of the seminars and workshops, I find my mind has a tendency to drift. It probably shouldn't come as much of a surprise to you that it drifts more often than not to you.

As I was sitting through a particularly boring luncheon yesterday, I began to think of things I'd rather be doing, and an idea sprang to mind. I want you to take time off for the dates of February 11th through February 18th. By my calculations, you should have more than enough vacation days saved up for the purpose.

I realize that you must still be unpacking, arranging, and cleaning our home, but I want you to pack with the intention of being some place warm during these dates. Also, we will be going out, so do make sure to pack some nice things as well. Please don't forget to pack appropriate shoes.

I've already checked with Vince, and he's agreed to watch Joe and Bass.

Please let me know once Lieutenant Cavanaugh agrees so I may finish all the arrangements.

Love,

YLME

Dr. Maura Isles  
Chief Medical Examiner  
Boston Police Department

617.343.4200 ext. 220

* * *

On Wed, Feb 8th, 2011 at 9:34 AM, Jane Rizzoli . wrote:  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
To: Maura Isles  
Re: Time Off

Maura, what are you up to? Korsak won't tell me. He says you'll kill him. So, whatever you threatened him with must have been good because I threatened him with two weeks of blocked youtube.

Anyway, I asked Cavanaugh about the time off, and he said he already approved it. He _also_ said you'd emailed him last night about it. Really, Maura? You could at least let me ask my boss for my time off. I know what you're going to say, and, yeah, I know you like to be prepared.

Anyway, I'll pack tonight. When are we leaving and where are we going?

The house is pristine. Ma and Pop helped me unpack over the past couple of days. Frankie's moved into the other place. He still doesn't know Ma has that spare key…. so awesome.

Miss ya,

YWD

Jane Rizzoli  
Senior Homicide Detective  
Boston Police Department  
617.343.4200 ext. 119

* * *

On Wed, Feb 8th, 2011 at 12:10 PM, Maura Isles . wrote:  
From: Maura Isles  
To: Jane Rizzoli  
Re: Time Off

I threatened Korsak by telling him I would campaign to replace the snacks in the vending machine with healthy alternatives.

I hope you're not too mad at me for contacting the lieutenant before you could. I just wanted to make sure everything would be fine.

Don't worry about where we're going. Just know that it's some place warm.

As you know, I'm coming home the evening of February 10th, and we will be leaving the evening of February 11th. I'm already making the appropriate arrangements with the medical examiner who is there to remain for that time, and that should be enough time to for me to repack for this trip.

You really ought to warn Frankie. However, I know you won't. Please tell me if Angela keys into his apartment before I return. I suspect the outcome of such a visit will be very humorous.

Love,

YLME

* * *

On Wed, Feb 8th, 2011 at 2:03 PM, Jane Rizzoli . wrote:  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
To: Maura Isles  
Re: Time Off

Healthy snacks! You're evil. I think I love you more.

I hate not knowing something, but, for you, I'll make an exception and just go with it.

I told Ma that Frankie hasn't been at the station in two days, and I'm starting to worry. Frankie told me he's been avoiding Ma's calls because he's been trying to talk to Sherri on the phone when he's got free time. It's only a matter of time… }:-]

See you tomorrow,

YWD

* * *

On Wed, Feb 8th, 2011 at 4:23 PM, Maura Isles . wrote:  
From: Maura Isles  
To: Jane Rizzoli  
Re: Time Off

…and you call _me_ evil.

See you soon,

YLME


	18. Chapter 18

"That's the longest plane ride I've ever been on." Jane grabbed their luggage as it appeared at the claims station of the airport.

"It was worth it." Maura picked up a few of the bags. _At least, I hope it was._

"If you say so, Maur." The brunette picked up another bag. "Geeze, what do you have in here, bricks?"

"Yes, bricks." Maura rolled her eyes as she gathered a few more of the bags. _She's cute when she's grumpy. _"We need to hurry, Jane, or we'll miss our boat." _I didn't tell her about the boat. She's not going to like that._

"Boat?" Jane groaned. "How long until we're _actually_ there?"

Giving a sweet smile to her girlfriend she replied in her perkiest tone, "Don't worry, my wonderful detective, we're almost there, just a few hours more."

"Oh man," the taller woman gave a little stamp of her foot. "Really?"

"Jane, please." _Then again, her crankiness can become a little trying at times._

"Okay, alright, fine. That's everything. I'm ready. Let's go." She looked up to see a young man staring at them. "What?" The threat in her voice leaving little doubt that what she really meant was 'I'm about to destroy you if you keep look at us'. The young man quickly looked away, the blood draining from his face.

"Really, Jane. Be nice."

"I only have to be nice to you, my little ME." The brunette grunted under the weight of the bags. "Now, let's go. Your pack mule is getting tired."

* * *

_It's exactly as I recall. I'm so pleased this turned out so well, and the view is just spectacular. _"Well, what do you think?" Maura moved around the bedroom opening windows and putting away their things.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Jane stood at the giant French doors that looked out over a private beach and the ocean beyond taking in the setting sun. "It's like I stepped into a movie or something."

_I keep forgetting._ "It does have a surreal aspect to it, doesn't it?" _Her family never took these types of vacations as a child._ "But, Hawaii has always been very picturesque and has been used as the backdrop for many motions pictures. This island in the chain is not one of them that have been used as such, however." _Please don't ask me more about this place. I have the distinct feeling you'll become uncomfortable with my responses. _

"I'm guessing this is a place you and your folks used to come?" The brunette stepped away from the opened double doors to help unpack.

"Yes."

They took time to unpack, Maura careful to hang their clothing to prevent further wrinkles and Jane careful to not upset Maura's carefulness. Once they were done, Jane asked quietly, "Do you own this place, Maura?"

_Oh dear._ "Own it? No, I don't own it." _Technically, I don't own it._

"Maura," Jane walked over to the blonde who stood at the end of the bed facing the French doors. "Who owns this place? This island? This house?"

"Jane… are you hungry? We could cook outside on the grill. The night is lovely and…"

"Maur, just tell me." Jane stepped in front of the smaller woman, forcing the doctor to look at her. "I can take the truth."

"It belongs to my family. We've had it for several generations. An eccentric relative of mine thought that a people with the surname 'Isles' should own one, so he purchased it. Mother and Father normally rent the space out to vacationers, but they're happy to lend it to me whenever I'd like to use it." Maura waited, holding her breath to see how the dark haired woman in front of her would react to this news. _She doesn't typically handle our financial differences well._

"Is it completely private?" Jane's voice held an edge of something Maura couldn't quite place.

"Whenever someone is here, there is a regular patrol that sweeps by. But, for the most part, yes, it's completely private."

Jane smiled. "Awesome." She bent down to capture the doctor's lips with her own. After a few passionate kisses, she pulled back. "You have the coolest toys, Maur."

_Toys?_ "I'll take that as a compliment." They chuckled. "There are two bathrooms. I'm going to go take a shower in one of them."

"Is that a hint that I should take a shower in the other?" _Clearly, Jane. _

"There may have been a suggestion within my statement." Maura stepped away from the detective. "I'll be out in just a bit." With a smile, she walked away.

* * *

Maura returned to the bedroom to find Jane lying on the bed looking out at the ocean. With just a small lamp on in the corner of the room, Jane looked almost luminescent. It took a moment for her to realize the brunette wasn't in her typical boxers and t-shirt but in a lovely red night gown.

_Satin. Spaghetti straps. She looks incredible…. Good enough to eat._ Maura blushed.

"What's wrong?" Jane had been staring at the blonde for a long moment waiting for her to move away from the doorframe. _I've been staring_.

"Nothing. I just… you've been shopping since I've been away, I see." _I can't believe my mouth is actually watering. This is such an odd physical reaction. I can practically taste her skin…_

"Maura, come to bed." Jane's voice was soft as she patted the covers next to her, and her dark eyes followed the blonde as she made her way to the bed.

"Really, Jane, you're breathtaking." _I can't stop looking at her. Does she have any idea how amazing she is?_

"Good." Jane pulled the smaller woman to her, pressing their lips together.

The kiss quickly deepened.

_Want._ It was the only thought that raced through the doctor's mind as Jane's hands ran over her body. _Need._ Their breathing became ragged with each kiss, each nip. _Touch._ Maura ran her hands under the hem Jane's gown pulling it and over the brunette's head. _She's unbelievably beautiful._

Hazel eyes ran over the tanned skin of the detective's body. _I've never seen her nude before_. _I just... I have to touch her._ Jane lay still, waiting. Her eyes closed as Maura reached a tentative hand out and ran it over the curves of the brunette's body. "God," the hoarse whisper was almost drown out by the sound of the ocean outside. Maura didn't hear it.

Her attentions were only for Jane… Jane's body and how it reacted to her touch… Jane's voice as she gasped and moaned with each caresses… Jane's breathing…

"Jane, may I…"

"Anything." Their eyes met. "Anything, Maura. I mean it."

"I'm afraid, but," Maura leaned over the other woman, "I _want_ you… I want _this_ so much. _Please_, Jane."

"Yes."

* * *

**Before you ask, I'm not getting graphic with this one. Sorry ladies! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I really thought about what I was going to do here, and, if you'll note, I changed the rating to T. This story just wasn't the right one for a graphic anything. So, here's my solution, and, I hope, you ladies appreciate it's simplicity as I feel it stays true to the story.**

* * *

Everything happened in a haze. Maura's mind was a thousand places and nowhere at the same time. Her thoughts were disjointed as she allowed the overwhelming feeling, emotions, and sensations to take over her ordinarily very analytical processes.

_Her hands… rough… soft touch… please, touch me there…_

A mix of curiosity and desire drove the doctor, and she allowed her instincts and Jane's tenderness to guide her.

_Thoughtful… caring… gentle…God, I love her so much…_

Through a cloud of long held desires, the two women explored each other. There was no bashfulness, no tentativeness. The fears of each evaporating with every kiss, every touch, every nip, and every caress from the other. Their confidence gained momentum with each moan, each gasp, each whimper, and each pleading whisper.

_I want to touch… want to taste her, all of her… I want to feel her everywhere… I want her so much… please…_

Though it seemed like a blur, the brunette took her time. Whispering words of love and adoration as she found each spot that pleased her lover. Making certain with each new, unexplored territory that it was still okay to move forward. Always asking permission with her eyes before gently running her work roughened, sinewy hands lightly over every sensitive area.

_Oh God… I can't… this feeling… astonishing… on fire… explode… Jane…_


	20. Chapter 20

The cool morning breeze brushed across the exposed skin of Maura Isles's back as she lay stretched across the bed and on top of Jane Rizzoli. The bed sheets were mostly on the floor, the top sheet haphazardly pulled halfway up the two women. The brunette lay on her back, her left arm wrapped possessively around the smaller woman's waist and her right thrown over her eyes to block out the rising sunlight as it fell through the large double window behind the bed.

For a time, they both lay there allowing themselves to stay in that space between sleeping and awake as they listened to the sounds of the ocean outside and enjoyed the feeling of closeness and warmth the other provided.

The peacefulness of the moment was dreamlike, and Maura was hesitant to open her eyes.

_What if it was, in fact, all a dream? No, that's not possible. My body aches in ways that it never has before. The sensation is not terribly unpleasant, though. A nice reminder… Also, I've never slept nude before, and I am most definitely nude. _She flexed her right hand slightly, squeezing Jane's left thigh as she did so. _Jane is also most definitely nude._ She smiled. _I wonder if she'll always feel this wonderful to touch?_

"Good morning, my little ME." Jane's voice was still scratchy with sleep, but Maura could hear the smile she was certain was on the brunette's lips, "How'd you sleep?" She placed a kiss on the crown of blonde hair before her.

"Mmmm… well, thank you," Maura opened her eyes to the smile she had, seconds before, been picturing in her mind. "And you?"

"Can't complain." She giggled. _A giggle? From Jane. Amazing… and very cute._ "How do you feel?"

Maura shifted as she thought through her answer. "Drowsy, slightly sore from using muscles groups that I'm unaccustomed to working, a little chilled from the morning air, happy," she tilted her head to kiss the detective's neck. "Oh, Jane, you have a… what was it you called that type of contusion?… a hickey. Yes, you have a hickey."

The brunette laughed as she reached down the side of the bed to pull up a blanket. After wrapping them both in it and resettling, she responded with an air of amusement, "Well, you were a little eager last night." _Oh no, I hurt her… _"But, I'm not complaining." _Oh good. _" Besides, you have one, too." _What?_

"Jane, really?" The reprimand in the blonde's voice was countered by the smirk on her face.

"Are you really complaining?"

"No, not really." _I like being marked by you._

"Didn't think so." Jane began to run light patterns across Maura's back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have no regrets."

"Would you tell me if you did?"

"Of course. You know I don't lie well. But, Jane, I truly don't. I was ready. I'm glad you were, too. What changed?"

"I did." Jane leaned her head back against the pillows, closing her eyes as she continued. "You know how much I hate being a stereotype," _Loathe would be a more accurate description._ "But, I've been working through that with John, and, you know, I realized that it doesn't really matter if I'm a stereotype or not as long as I'm happy with what I'm doing and how my life is going. Right?" She opened her eyes, looking down at Maura for a response.

"Yes, I would agree with that."

"I didn't want to be a Uhaul lesbian." At the doctor's questioning look, she explained, "Meaning we go out on a handful of dates and then are suddenly sharing joint custody of a dog and living together. But, we sort of did that anyway."

"To be fair, you had Joe before you moved in, and the shooting did expedite our living arrangements." Absentmindedly, Maura ran her fingers lightly over the scar on the detective's abdomen from the incident. "Though we did spend most all of our spare time in each other's homes prior to that."

"Yeah, I realized that as I was talking to John about everything. I was also worried about both of us having to deal with the fall out at the station with people in the precinct. It was hard enough being the first female detective in homicide without having to also be the first openly homosexual detective in homicide, and they gave you shit already for you just being you. I really didn't want to add to anything you were having to put up with."

"When I first started working for the Boston medical examiner's office, many people told me you were, in fact, a lesbian. It wasn't until I had interacted with you a few times that I realized they were incorrect, as far as you, yourself, were concerned. As for myself, I've grown accustomed to people's direct and indirect cruelties. I can manage."

"Yeah, I figured that out. It's hard for me to not want to protect you all the time. But, I know that I can't, and I know that you _can_ take care of yourself. You did sit in my apartment for half a night with my loaded piece pointed at the door so I could sleep. I'm learning to give you more credit." _I would do it again in a heartbeat. I want to protect you, too. _"I'm also realizing that it doesn't matter if I was or wasn't a lesbian, they were still going to give me shit about it, so I might as well just do what's right for me."

"Yes, I would also agree with that." Maura stopped running her fingers over the new scar and wrapped her hand gently over it and around Jane's side, pulling in closer to the other woman. "I'm glad you did."

"Me, too. It took a little while, but I figured out that none of it was about anyone else but me and my hang ups. Once that seeped into my head, I realized that all I had to do was be okay with me… all of me and everything that's happened to me," she held her free hand up, displaying the scars there, "and then I could be with you."

"And you're okay?"

"I'm pretty close. I still have my moments; I always will. I realize that now, too. But, I don't have the problems like I used to. I know how to work through it now. I think I'm pretty much there. I'm sorry it took me so long."

Maura gave Jane her best reassuring smile. "It's okay, Jane. I'm not certain I completely understand, but I'm glad you're feeling better." She kissed the exposed skin closest to her.

"Thank you… for everything." The brunette kissed Maura's forehead. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"So are you… and, I'm delighted it was you, Jane. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather it have been."

* * *

"Why didn't you call us when you got there, wherever _there_ is?" Angela's voice sounded through Jane's cell phone.

"Ma, its seven thirty in the morning. You couldn't wait?" Her daughter rolled her eyes as she snuggled back down in the warm blankets only realizing after she'd gotten comfortable that Maura wasn't there. "Maura?"

"What?" Angela's voice was full of confusion. "It's 1:30! Why are you calling me Maura?"

Jane groaned. "There's a six hour time difference, Ma, and Maura's missing. I'm not calling you Maura."

"Six hours! Where are you? What do you mean she's missing?"

"Hawaii, and she's not in bed. I need to go find her. Can I call you back?"

"Jane Rizzoli, you can't take five minutes to talk to me before you go running off to your girlfriend? I mean, come on, I know you're on vacation, but you see her all the time!"

Under her breath, Jane replied, "Not like this."

"What?"

"Fine, Ma, fine… what?"

"You don't have to be _mean_ about it!"

"Ma." The warning in her voice said it all. Jane was seconds away from hanging up.

"Okay, I was just worried. You never called. You're really in Hawaii?"

"I'm sorry. I would have called when I woke up today. We were busy… settling last night, and, yeah, I'm really in Hawaii."

"Oh, what island? Is it the main one? I hear it's beautiful there. Is it as pretty as the movies show?"

"I'm not sure what the name of the island is, but it's not the main one. It's one of the smaller one's in the chain, and, yeah, it's really pretty here. Ma, look, I promise to take lots of pictures and call you and bring you something back, but I really need to go. I've got to find Maura, okay?"

"Okay… okay… I get it. You two girls have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. You give your girl a kiss for me. Love you both. Bye, sweetie."

"Love you, too. Bye, Ma."

Jane tossed the phone on the night stand and slowly stood up, stretching. She grabbed the nightgown she wore the night before, pulling it on over her tasseled hair as she padded through the house. Sounds from one of the bathrooms told her where Maura was. She smiled. The blonde was humming something light and airy. Jane heard the faucet turn on, and she assumed Maura was about to take a shower.

With a smirk, she hurried to the other bathroom to run through her morning routine.


	21. Chapter 21

_I've read copious amounts of articles and stories that indicate this will change so much regarding our relationship as well as how I perceive the world. There are several antidotal stories I've read and heard where, once an individual has intercourse for the first time, they lose interest in their partner in lieu of wanting to experiment with others. What was the colloquial term? "Test the waters" What if I become one of those people? I don't think I care for the thought I may hurt Jane so horribly. No, I don't care for that at all. I love her; I don't want to wound her in such a way. _

_Maybe this was a bad idea? Perhaps I should have waited until we… we what? We are already living together. We share the same bed almost every night. There's very little we hadn't already done. Yet, this line we've cross, __**I've finally crossed**__… _

_Then again, I've never desired anyone as I have Jane. She is the only individual that has ever entered into my fantasies. Certainly the occasional famous figure I find attractive will play some part, but it has never been someone I know… until Jane. She is the only individual I desire on more than one level. I crave her touch. Even before last night, it was almost a physical need to touch her somewhere. Even before we admitted to our attraction for each other, I was constantly finding excuses to simply touch her. In retrospect, she seemed to do the same. I long for her intellect. She never gives herself enough credit regarding her intelligence level, and I am certain, based on my observations, that she makes herself seem less intelligent than she actually is when she is in the presence of most others. But, when it's just the two of us, we have amazing conversations regarding a wealth of topics, and, when I'm alone, I find I desire her mind as much as her body. _

_Her presence, her attitude, her kindness, her gentleness, her protectiveness… her sense of family, of duty, of honor, of respect…_

_I desire it all in a way I'm not certain I'll ever be able to quantify. I have the remarkable sensation of wanting to take all of her into myself, which I cannot understand as that is clearly a physical impossibility. Yet, it does exist, that want._

_When I'm with her, it's difficult for me to remember the others that may be in the same room with us. It's as if… I don't know. She's become the focus of my life in so many ways._

_I don't want to lose her because I'm curious about a new experience, but, then again, I've really never had the want to experience this with anyone else. Now that I have, will I start?_

_No… no, I don't think so. Having some stranger or someone I trust far less than Jane be that close to me is distasteful. _

_I believe I could happily remain with Jane, as lovers, for the entirety of my life._

_Is that too much?_

_There __**are**__ countless people throughout history who actually waited for sexual intercourse until marriage and had long, productive, happy marriages. Why should I think __**we**__ are any different?_

"Oh my God, I already consider us married." Maura nearly dropped the cup of coffee she held between her hands as the realization struck her. She had been sitting in the double swing on the back porch staring out across the beach waiting for Jane to come out of the bathroom. In the peacefulness of her surroundings, her mind had wandered, and the end result had startled her.

"Close enough, aren't we?" Jane caught the mug and gently sat down, taking a sip from it as she settled.

"Jane! How long have been standing there?" Maura sheepishly looked over at the smirking brunette.

"Oh, long enough to watch you contemplating existence. What were you thinking about, besides me?" Jane gave a wink, finished off the mug of coffee, and placed it on the table beside the swing. "Man, it's cool out here. Aren't you cold?"

"Perhaps a little." The blonde frowned. She had been thinking and hadn't noticed how chilled she'd become.

"We can fix that; don't go anywhere." Jane leapt up and trotted into the house. A few moments later, she reappeared with a blanket. "Scoot." She sat down with her back against the arm rest. After some rearranging, Maura was lying comfortably in Jane's arms with a blanket wrapped snugly around them both. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." The blonde smiled, breathing in the fresh sea air and scent of Jane's body wash. "You're very comfortable."

"Glad you think so." Softly, the brunette began to rub light circles across Maura's back. "You want to talk about it?"

"I'm not certain what to say." Maura snuggled closer to Jane. "I'm frightened that what we've done will actually pull us apart instead of bringing us closer together because I'm concerned that I may wander."

"You mean, you think you might want to know what it's like to be with someone besides me?" The subtle shift in Jane's body betrayed the calmness in her voice.

"Yes, but I've decided that is not likely to happen. I'm very dedicated to you, Jane." Maura closed her eyes, willing herself not to panic, not to let her mind rush off to run facts that she'd inevitably spout off in order to deflect the uncomfortable air that had settled over them.

For a time, neither woman said anything. As Jane's hand continued to dance lightly over Maura's back, Maura's emotions rapidly fluctuated between panic, terror, and an odd calmness.

"I don't want you to ever feel trapped with me, Maura. Promise me that, if you suddenly feel closed in, you'll tell me."

"Jane…"

"Promise me. I mean it. I want you to be happy. I don't want to ever be the reason you're unhappy." Jane's eyes stared blankly out at the ocean view. "Please…"

_What is she thinking? Her face… it's in "cop mode" again. I can't tell what she's thinking._ "Okay, Jane, I promise."

"Do you feel trapped with me?"

"What? No, of course not!" Maura shot up, forcing the brunette to look at her. "Just the opposite, in fact. How could you ask me that question? Jane, I'm _in love with you_. I'm not _trapped by you_." The blonde let out a sigh. "Don't block me out, Jane, or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Jane's voice was flat, monotone.

"I'll… I don't know. But, I'll do something you'll not like." Maura scowled, then leaned forward to kiss the brunette. "You're teasing me aren't you?"

"Maybe a little, but I meant what I said," Jane's face relaxed back into her emotions. "I want you to tell me." She stole another kiss. "In the meantime, you already consider us married, huh?"

"Well, I… there's a certain… I mean…"

"So, are you taking my name, or am I taking yours, or are we hyphenating?"

"What?" _WHAT?_

"I said, 'are you taking my name, or am I taking yours, or are we hyphenating?'"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose hyphenating would make sense, but I'm rather fond of the idea of taking your name, actually. However, there are many married couples that never change their surname at all. In fact, it's becoming increasingly common for married women to… Jane, did you just propose to me?" Maura blinked rapidly as her mind caught up with what was happening.

"Hmmm… you're right, I'm missing something. Hold on." Jane moved around to reach into the pocket her pants. Pulling out a small velvet box and opening it, she pulled her hand from under the blanket just enough for Maura to see it. "Yeah, that's better. Okay, _now_ I just proposed to you." Her smiled widened at Maura's look of shock. "So, what do you say? Want to make what you already consider us a fact?" Lowering her voice, she leaned forward to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Will you marry me, Maura?"


	22. Chapter 22

_I can't believe this is happening. Did she really just say what I believe I heard her say?_ Maura stared at the diamond ring, trying to decide what to do next. _It's lovely. It must have cost her everything she has. That diamond is perfect. The gold band is just… I don't know. Marry her? I just don't know. What about all the complications that come with marrying let alone marrying the same sex? Mother and Father seem to think I'm going through a phase, but this is not a phase. Certainly marrying her would be a very strong indicator to them that I'm not apt to change. Of course, I __**am**__ living with Jane, and they are still having issues… marry her?_

_There are so many things we've not yet discussed. I don't know how she feels about children. Will she want to move to a different house? What kind of wedding would we have? What colors would we want? Who would we invite? Where will we have it? How long will it take for me to have my surname changed?_

"Maura?" The uncertainty in Jane's voice threw Maura from her thoughts.

"Oh, Jane, I'm sorry, I'll have to research that, I suppose."

"Research your answer? Not that I don't think some of your quirks are cute, but…"

"No, not that, how long it will take me to have my surname changed." Maura smiled up at the brunette. "I'm sorry, I believe I became caught up in my thoughts. You have to admit, this is quite the big deal."

"Well, yes, I'm pretty anxious about how the whole thing is going to end, personally." Jane's eyes held amusement. The tension in her body from the long pause sliding away as the detective pieced together what was going on. "So, do I get to put the ring on you now, or would you like to research that, too?"

_She's teasing me again._ "I… I don't believe I've given you an answer, Jane."

"Okay, fair enough." Jane moved until they were sitting up facing each other. "Well?" She held the box out with her right hand, waiting.

"But, there are things we should discuss first." Maura's face was blank, a poker face.

"Okay, so let's discuss." Jane placed her hands in her lap, closing the box as she did so.

"Well, how do you feel about children?" Maura's brow furrowed as she thought of things she wanted to know of a potential partner for life.

"I want them. I'm not sure I'd be able to carry them myself because of my job. I've always thought I would wind up adopting, but, if you're open to the thought of carrying a pregnancy to term, then that makes things much less complicated. What about you?"

"I'm not opposed to adoption, obviously. But, I'm also not opposed to carrying a child to term. The idea of having more than one is not appealing to me, however."

"I've always wanted two, but I think that's because I grew up in a bigger family, you know? Really, I could go either way. My only issue is that, either option – adoption or you carrying –means the child wouldn't be biologically mine, and there's a little part of me that's sad about that." Jane frowned, breaking eye contact for a moment.

"There are ways around that now." Maura placed a reassuring hand on Jane's knee.

"Really?" Curiosity ran across Jane's features.

"Oh yes, they can take bone marrow from a woman and use it along with an egg from another woman to create a… well, now's probably not the time to go into much detail. Suffice it to say, the answer is yes." Maura withdrew her hand, and leaned her back against the armrest so she was able to better see Jane's face.

"That must cost a small fortune."

"Some things are worth the price. Speaking of, Jane, could you really handle being pulled into my society?"

"I'm already there, Maura. I think I handle myself okay, don't you? I could ask you the same of mine, you know."

"Yes, valid point, and I could give you the same answer in turn. But… but what about where we'll live, how we'll deal with the complications of a same sex marriage between the state government and the federal government, how we'll divide up our possessions, what we'll do about my parents…"

"We'll work it out." Jane reached out, capturing Maura's left hand with her right. "We'll work it out just like we always do because that's what couples do. They figure it out together." She produced the ring, sans box. "Maura?" Her eyes held so many questions: _Will you marry me? Will you be with me forever? Will you be the mother of my children? Will you be my partner? Will you still be my best friend? Will you share your everything with me? Will you say yes? Will you be my wife?_

"Jane," _Yes._ Maura held her left hand out, an expectant look on her face. "You know I never tell you no." She gave an impish smile, "Unless, of course, you're asking me to guess. You know how I feel about that."

"Then you won't hold it against me if I wait until you give me an _exact_ answer." Jane's left hand, with the ring carefully held between her fingers, hovered over Maura's left.

"No, I suppose not." The blonde's eyes slowly made their way down to their hands. "Yes, Jane. I'll marry you," she gave a sigh that could almost be described as relief as Jane slid the ring onto her finger. "It's a perfect fit." Maura looked up, smiling brightly.

"Was there doubt?" The detective chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. "Really?"

"No, none at all." Maura closed the distance for a searing kiss. "Did I mention," she said between kisses and movement, "This is a completely private," she moved closer to the brunette, "island."

"Way ahead of you," Jane replied, breath already becoming ragged. "Hope this swing is as sturdy as it looks."


	23. Chapter 23

"How was your vacation?" Korsak dropped a cup of coffee off on Jane's desk. "You look like you got a tan. Where'd you go?"

"Thanks," Jane grabbed the cup and took a sip, trying not to make a face. "Hawaii, so, yeah, I got a tan. Maura, too. She's darker than I think I've ever seen her."

"Hawaii? Fancy. Which island?" Korsak sipped his own coffee, looking at the cup as if that would tell him what Jane found so offensive that he did not.

"It wasn't one of the big ones. You know, a small one… more private. It was nice." The brunette gingerly sat the coffee down on her desk without taking another sip.

"What? Did you go to a private island or something?" Frost called out from his corner of the squad room.

"Yeah, actually, we did," Jane shot back.

"Really?" Korsak whistled. "That really _is_ fancy." He headed to his desk. Years of working with Dr. Maura Isles had gotten him accustomed to the unexpected extravagance or luxury the medical examiner thought was quite ordinary. "What do you do on a private island, anyway?"

"Man, Korsak, if you have to ask, no _wonder_ you're divorced three times." Frost laughed. "Did you have a good time, Jane?"

"It was a blast. Best private island I've ever been to." She looked over at the coffee, making a gesture to pick up, but deciding against it.

"As far as my knowledge of your travel history is concerned, that was the _only_ private island you've been to." Maura walked in, holding two coffee cups from the gourmet coffee shop down the street.

"Unless _you_ count," Jane deadpanned before her eyes lit up at seeing the cups. "Tell me one of those is for me."

"Of course." Maura handed it over. "But, I see you already have a cup. Jane, should you be drinking such large quantities of coffee? I really don't think you ought."

"Okay, I'll sacrifice that one," Jane pointed to the cup on the desk, "For this one," she gave a slight wave with the cup Maura had just handed her.

"Oh, Korsak, I think Jane just snubbed your coffee, man." Frost was in hysterics at his desk.

"Hey, what's wrong with my coffee?" The older detective sounded only slightly hurt.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it, but this," Jane again held the cup up, "Is a kona blend with a light hint of pumpkin spice, real cream, and some sort of sugar that the precinct wouldn't buy if we made money like the mob does." She took a sip, making a satisfied moaning sound.

"You're a coffee snob!" Korsak rolled his eyes. "Doc, I think you're a bad influence on her."

"I? But, what did I do? All I've done is give her a cup of coffee, Vince." Maura feigned hurt, but her eyes glowed with humor.

"You keep getting her to like all this fancy stuff. Pretty soon, she's going to forget she's a cop."

"Not going to happen." Jane sat the cup down on her desk beside the one Korsak had brought in. "I'm just a cop who is developing a taste for a finer blend of coffee. What's the harm in that?"

"The _harm_ is that Korsak's upset you snubbed his coffee, Jane." Frost's smile was spread from ear-to-ear. "I think he's scared of rejection or something."

"Hey, shut up, Frost!" The grey-haired detective shot back.

"Ladies, there's room enough in my life for both you and your bitter, cheap coffee," Jane commented calmly from her chair.

"Funny, Janie, real funny." Korsak was starting to sound truly irritated.

"Korsak, come on, I'm just teasing you. You know I like your bitter, cheap coffee, and _don't_ call me Janie. Besides, it's just that Maura comes first. You know how it is." Jane looked up, smiling at the medical examiner.

"You're so whipped, Jane." Frost stood to walk over to the two woman, handing the detective a folder. "Here's the paperwork for the Rosco case." He glanced down at the hand resting on Jane's shoulder. "Doc, new ring? It's pretty."

"Oh, yes, Jane gave it to me," Maura beamed as she held her left hand out for Frost to better see the ring. "I love it, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's _nice_. In fact, I can't believe _Jane_ picked it out."

"Hey, I'm sitting _right here_." Jane rolled her eyes as she flipped through the folder in her hands.

"Wait a sec," the junior detective looked up into the still beaming face of the medical examiner. "Doc, is that an _engagement_ ring? Are you and Jane getting married?"

"Yes!" Maura squealed in delight, practically bouncing with mirth.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Frost smiled at the two women.

"Married? Couldn't happen to better people." Korsak called out, walking over to Jane's desk. "Congrats! When did it happen?"

Jane continued to calmly look through the file, allowing Maura to tell the story as she saw fit. "We were laying in the back porch swing that overlooked the ocean, and, in a moment of intimate conversation, Jane asked me and produced the ring. It was really _very_ romantic." Maura gushed, placing her left hand back on her fiancée's shoulder.

"That's… _Jane_ did that?" Frost couldn't help lightly teasing the women.

"Of course, who else?" Maura tilted her head to the side, growing confusion running across her features.

"Hey, I _just_ said I was _sitting right here_. Yeah, it was me. Stop teasing my fiancée before I have to hit you with Korsak's cheap coffee." Jane closed the folder and looked up at the crowd by her desk, a smile playing on her lips.

"That's really great. I'm happy for both of you. What did your mother say?" Korsak grabbed the cup he'd placed on her desk and took a sip. "Oh, yeah, this is bad. Mine wasn't half this bad." He kept drinking.

"Ma's thrilled. She's already trying to give us a guest list. But, you know, I think Maura can take her." The brunette laughed.

Maura visibly grimaced. "Angela will be quite… challenging, but I believe we can still manage to have a small, intimate, peaceful ceremony."

"Yeah, with 200 of my closest relatives," Jane rolled her eyes.

"We will... figure something out," Maura gave Jane a thoughtful look, "I hope."

"Take my word for it, Doc. _Do Not_ piss off your in-laws." Korsak walked back to his desk. Frost followed suit.

"I don't intend to, Vince. Angela and I will work something out." Maura sighed, brow furrowed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If you need me to, you know I'll duke it out with her. This is _our_ day. Ma can have all the others she's bound to ruin by coming over at the worst time possible." Jane smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Do you really think so?" Maura asked, pulling her hand away to allow her detective to turn her chair to face her desk.

"Which part?"

"Do you think she'll often come over at inopportune moments?"

"Oh yeah, Ma has a gift for doing that."

"Well, that will be… new and… different." Maura's faced scrunched in concentration as she tried to find a way to phrase the question in her head that would allow it to remain office appropriate. "Jane, do you think she'll come over more often now that we are…."

"Yes. Most definitely yes," Jane laughed at Maura's horrified expression. "That's why we'll need to remember to lock the inside lock, sweetie. It'll be fine. I promise."

"Oh, okay," the doctor did not sound reassured. "If you say so. I'm going back to work." With an air of uncertainty still hanging around her, Maura left the room.

"Hey, Jane, your mother hasn't already interrupted an 'inopportune moment'? Seems like she's the kind." Frost asked over his computer monitor after the doctor was safely out of ear shot.

"Honestly? No, she hasn't. But, she probably will now. Anyway, I don't know about you, but I have work to do."

"Yeah… yeah…" Frost turned back to his computer and the three detectives refocused for the day.


	24. Chapter 24

"Jane," Maura moaned out her fiancée's name. _God, her hands. _"Please," her voice begged, pleaded with the brunette. It asked so much in one little word. _Touch. Taste. Too much. Not enough. _"Yes." _Always. Anything._

"Jane!" Angela's voice echoed through the entryway.

"Fuck." _Yes. No… Angela? Oh, no... _Jane sat up quickly pulling the throw Maura kept on the back of sofa over the suddenly panicking doctor. "Ma, learn to knock!" She turn around, buttoning her shirt as she did so, not bothering to fix the top of her pants.

"What? I did knock," Angela's voice was getting louder. "You didn't answer, and I thought something might be wrong because," she stepped into the living room, "Oh!" The older woman's eyes grew large, and her face turned red. "Oh, Jane, I'm sorry, I didn't," she sputtered, trying to find the right thing to say in the awkward situation.

"Jesus, Ma, really?" Jane carefully stood, making sure Maura remained covered. After buttoning the tops of her pants, she put her full force glare on her mother. "If we don't answer the door, we're probably busy. Did you ever think of that? _That's_ why you call first." _I can't believe this is happening. I was positive I locked the inside dead bolt. But, then again, Jane was rather frisky when we came home today. Where are my undergarments? Oh, of course they're under the coffee table._

"But, I did call!" Angela protested, holding her cell phone up as if that was all the proof she needed. "You didn't answer, and you two have to be at the cake place in two hours. I had all these things to show you first, so I thought I'd just come over, and…"

"That's enough, Ma. You know I would have called you back. God, I'm practically _married_, and you're _still_ walking in on me. Do you ever stop?" Jane placed her right hand on her hip, gesturing wildly with her left. "That key is for _emergencies_ only. Was this an emergency?"

_I really wish they'd allow me some dignity in this situation. Perhaps, if I…_

"Well, I…"

"Excuse me," Maura carefully sat up on the sofa, making certain the throw was held tightly to her chest. "I'm sorry, but I really need a moment here. Angela, would you mind granting me… and Jane …a moment's privacy so I," _what? So I can put my clothing back on and try to calm down from how turned on my lover has me? I doubt that would be the right thing to say here. _"may put my clothing on again?" _Well, I probably could have found a euphemism for that. Perhaps something regarding decency?_

Angela looked from her seething daughter to her future daughter-in-law. As she finally processed everything happening, she quickly turned her back. "Oh, Maura, I'm sorry! I'll just… why don't I just meet you two at the cake place?" She shot for the front door, calling out over her shoulder, "I'll just let myself out and lock the door!"

When the two women heard the door shut, Jane turned to the still reclining Maura. "Oh man, I'm sorry, Maur. I guess I got a little excited and didn't lock the inside lock. Are you okay?"

_Well, that's something I'd rather not repeat._ "Yes, I'm fine, though I am slightly embarrassed. Of course, we were doing something private in the privacy of our home, so I would hope Angela feels much more embarrassed than I." Maura let the throw drop. "Thank you for your quick thought on the throw."

"Sure," Jane leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. "Mood's ruined, huh?"

_Are you kidding me?_ _She's insatiable. _"Oh, yes, I would think so." _Sometimes, she really is just too much… with her tousled hair and wrinkled shirt and flushed features and gorgeous eyes and incredible lips and amazing hands and…_

"Maura?" The brunette was still leaning over the blonde, but her face was full of concern. "Hey, _are_ you okay? Maura?"

The doctor's eyes blinked a few times before fixing on Jane's. "I'm fine." She reached forward, grabbing Jane's face between her hands. "Well, not completely fine, but I believe you can help with that." _We have plenty of time…_ Her eyes were full of hunger as she kissed the detective, pulling her back onto the sofa.

* * *

**I couldn't resist.**


	25. Chapter 25

_I hope the Planner remembered to insert the baby's breath into the floral arrangements running along the aisles as I requested. I know he's been very distracted dealing with both my and Jane's mother the past two days. It simply won't do if the flowers aren't there. Everything will look unbalanced, and I don't believe it would…_

"Stop worrying about it, Maura. Jacob is a professional. Your father and I have heard nothing but the highest of accolades regarding his work." Charlotte Isles ran her hand down the back of her daughter's wedding dress, checking to make certain the material was perfectly flat. "Dior has always been flattering on you. I'm glad you chose to use their design house for your dress."

"Thank you, Mother," Maura turned from the full length mirror to face the older woman. "I'm glad you and father decided to be here today."

"Well, despite the unconventional manner you've decided to take regarding your private affairs, you are our daughter, and we want you to know we do support you." Reaching into the purse hanging from her arm, Charlotte produced a small velvet box. "When your father and I were married, I wore these. I think they should do for 'something old', don't you?" She held the black box out to her daughter.

Taking the box into her gloved hand, Maura opened it slowly, her eyes growing wide. "These are Grandmother Isles' diamond earrings. Oh, but, Mother, I can't wear these." The younger woman shook her head holding the box away from her as if afraid she might break the items inside somehow. _Mother has worn these for years. I couldn't stand it if I damaged them somehow._

"Don't be silly. Of course you can. They match the rest of your accessories, and," taking the box from her daughter's hand, she pulled one earing from its place and moved to help Maura put it on, "besides, dear, it's a tradition. 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'. If you _insist_ on marrying a woman, the least you could do is follow _something_ traditional." Charlotte plucked the earing Maura was wearing from her ear and replaced it with the one in her hand. "Your father's mother told me she wore these at her wedding, as did her mother's mother. They are actually quite old, so I do expect to see you take very good care of them." She repeated the replacement process with the other ear. "There, that's much better, don't you think?"

Not trusting her voice, Maura turned to face the mirror. The earrings were a perfect addition. _If I cry, my makeup may run. Despite the claim of 'water proof', I never fully believe it, and Jane will be very irritated if I am late to our wedding because I had to reapply. _She signed. _They're perfect._ "Thank you, Mother," Maura whispered, her hand going to an ear as if to touch but quickly pulling away before contact was made.

"You're very welcome. Now, have you the rest?" Her mother sat her purse down on the nearby vanity and took a seat on the stool, waiting.

"I… well, no, I don't. It never occurred to me that it would matter." Maura gave a frown, knitting her brow.

"What would matter?" Angela's voice broke the quiet of the room. As she stepped in, closing the door behind her, she looked between the two women. She gave Charlotte Isles a curt nod before turning a bright smile to Maura. "I thought I'd come by and see how you were doing. Jane's a nervous wreck. I haven't seen her like this since her 3rd grade piano recital!" She stepped closer, leaning in toward her future daughter-in-law. "Oh, Maura, those are _lovely_. Where did you get them?" She motioned to the earrings.

"They are a family heirloom." Charlotte answered. "They belonged to my husband's mother."

"Oh, I see. Well, they're perfect." Angela gave a grudging approval.

"Of course they are." Charlotte countered.

"Mother, Angela, please. You promised you wouldn't do this on our wedding day." With a sigh, Maura checked the clock. "The ceremony will start soon. I wonder where Father is?"

"Oh, he and Frank went outside for some fresh air." Angela chuckled. "I think the two guys are a little overwhelmed with all this wedding stuff."

"As is Jane, if her behavior is any indication." The elder Isles countered coolly.

"Jane is always a bit tightly wound, Mother. It's part of her charm." _If they start fighting again, I'm not certain my nerves will handle it well._

"Indeed?" Charlotte lifted a well-manicured eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say about my Jane?" Angela's eyes narrowed, her face growing threatening.

"Nothing. She's saying nothing because Mother knows that I adore Jane." _Father, please get here soon._

"Yes, of that I am well aware." Charlotte shifted slightly in place. "Though, I suppose I should give her more credit. She clearly has a taste for the finer things in life. After all, she did ask my daughter to marry her." A small smile played at the corners of the older woman's mouth. "I've also heard a great deal about her protective nature, especially toward Maura. It is much needed, well placed, and much appreciated. Her work record is quite impressive, and I've learned she's well received both within her own circle and our circle, despite her lack of…"

"Thank you. Mother." Maura's tone was clipped, a warning.

"I'll just take that as a compliment and let it go because we promised the girls we'd behave… today. But, I'll remember that for later."

"Angela!" Maura let out an exasperated groan. _This is really just too much._

"As will I."

"Mother, please." _I'm going to have a panic attack if they keep this up._

"Maura, dear, did you say you were missing something new, borrowed, and blue?" Her mother gracefully changed the subject. "Also, where is Trinity? As Maid of Honor, she should be here assisting you."

"She's gone out to get water and check on things for me since you've insisted that I not see Jane until the ceremony."

"Nor should Jane see you. It's tradition, dear."

"A good one, too. You know its bad luck to see the groom before the wedding." Angela added, then winced. "When did I start thinking about my daughter as the groom?"

"Most likely around the moment you began to…"

"Mother," the warning from Maura was clear.

"Yes, you're right, dear. That said, if you were dressed in a 3 piece suit, I would think of you as 'the groom' as well."

"Oh, but Mother, she looks so handsome in it. Don't you think so?" Maura gave Angela a nervous glance. _Please agree with me. Please agree with me. Please agree with me…_

"I do. With the tailoring, she looks stunning in the Armani, and the blue accents you chose look stunning against her darker features as well as your lighter ones. As always, you have exquisite and impeccable taste, dear."

"Thank you, Mother." _Will wonders never cease? _Maura let out a sigh of relief as she watched Angela's face relax from what Jane referred to as 'attack mode' to something resembling passive.

"Maura, you need something borrowed, right? I think I have just the thing!" A grin spreading across her face, Angela dug through her purse, pulling out a small wallet. "Hold on, I think it's in here," with a look of triumph, she pulled out a small card with well-worn edges. "This," she turned the small card around, "is St. John Francis Regis. He's the patron saint of matrimony." She handed it to the young woman. "You should carry it with you during the ceremony. It has a blessing of marriage on the back." Angela was beaming.

"Oh, that's perfect. I'll tuck it away under my skirt. Will that do?" Maura raised her skirt as she spoke.

"As long as you don't put it somewhere that you wouldn't want me to see," Angela gave a wink.

"No, of course not, I was thinking my garter if that's okay?" Angela nodded. "Thank you. That takes care of two of the four requirements. Now, I'm to have something blue and something new. Is that right, mother?"

"Yes, the blue should be easy." She reached to the bouquet Maura would be carrying and plucked a small group of baby's breath from it. "They've been dyed blue. It will do." Standing, she placed the flowers in her daughter's hair, behind her ear. "I still think you should have worn your hair up, dear."

"Jane prefers it down." _As I've said at least a dozen times by now_.

"Something new? Right?" Angela stood, looking around the room. "Too bad the dress doesn't count." She frowned.

A gentle knock came at the closed door. "Maura?"

_Thank heavens, it's Father. _"Come in!" The relief was evident on Maura's face as both Frank Rizzoli and her father entered the room. "How was the fresh air?"

"Great, if you like taking it with twenty other guys trying to escape." Frank chuckled as he gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "Maura, you look great."

"Stunning, darling," Arthur Isles agreed as he went to stand beside his wife. "Have we missed anything important?"

"Mother and Angela were telling me that I should wear something new, other than my dress, during the ceremony today. But, we are at a loss." She frowned.

"Oh, no problem, we got it covered," Frank nodded to Arthur, "Right?"

"Yes. We took some liberties, which is why we were gone for so long. Frank, if you'd be so kind?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," reaching into his breast pocket, Frank pulled out a small envelope. "Sorry it's not in a box, but, you know, us guys aren't that great with the whole shopping thing." He smiled as he handed it over.

_They went shopping together… for me? Oh my…_ Opening the package, she pulled out a small barrette with diamond and sapphire accents running the length of it. "It's lovely."

"We know Janie likes your hair down, Maura, but we thought something little like that would be okay." Frank gave a shrug, his face full of uncertainty.

"Will this work with the rest of your ensemble?" Arthur mirrored Frank's unease.

_This is so touching._ "Yes, it's actually perfect. I can use it to lift my hair to keep it from catching on the flowers." She turned to the full length mirror again to add the barrette. "You see, it's just the right fit. Thank you both." _I mustn't cry._

"Sure thing." Frank gave his wife's shoulder a little squeeze as she sniffled quietly. "Ang, we should go back to check on Janie. Frankie's in there, but, you know." His face said volumes and none of it spoke well of his son's health.

"Okay, Frank. Maura, you look perfect. We'll see you after the ceremony." Angela gave Maura's hand a quick squeeze. "Arthur, Charlotte," she paused, willing her face into something pleasant as she made eye contact with her counterpart. "Truce?"

"I suppose it's in our best interest, yes." Charlotte offered her hand and gave something between a grimace and a small smile as Angela took it. With a quick handshake, they sealed the deal. "Maura, your Father and I will send Trinity back in." She followed the Rizzoli's outside the room.

"I'll be back soon, darling. Will you be okay alone?" Her father gave her a questioning look much like she often gave to Jane.

"Yes, Daddy, I'll be okay. Frankly, I think I need the quiet time. They're very trying, you know." Her smile was strained.

"After over 25 years of marriage, I'm well aware. But, I love her. You understand." He smiled, kissing his daughter on the cheek before following his wife outside.

Into the sudden quiet of the room, Maura said simply, "I do."

* * *

**I don't know why I put Jane in a suit. It just seemed to work in my head. I thought about giving more detail about both parents... the coming out to both of them. But, I wanted this story to be more about Maura's new experiences with Jane and less about the other things around it. So, I'm leaving it to you to fill in the gaps of what's happened based on what's going on in the scenes with the parents. I trust your judgment. ;-)**

**I feel there are two, possibly three, more chapters to this story. I'm posting it as I write it, but it's nearing an end, so I hope you've enjoyed reading it thus far. Thank you for the reviews. They have been much loved and appreciated. **


	26. Chapter 26

"You know what this means, right?" Frankie leaned his chair back so that it precariously balanced on the two back legs, a grin spreading across his face as he watched his older sister pace in the small waiting room.

"What?" Jane shot him a warning look as she chewed nervously at the corner of her thumb, not bothering to stop pacing.

"It _means_," he responded, a smirk playing across his face, "that Ma's not going to stop until you two have kids because you finally gave in and married Maura, just like she kept nagging you to do." The younger Rizzoli gave a wicked chuckle.

"_Really_?" Jane stopped in her tracks, turning to glare at her younger brother. "You're really going to bring that up _right now_? God, Frankie, cut me a little slack here, okay? I'm messed up enough right now without you adding Ma's nagging into the mix." She gave a shuddering sigh, her face betraying her, displaying how close she was to crying.

"Hey," Frankie sat up, "Sis, are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." She started to pace again.

"Jane, come on, what's bothering you?" He stood up, blocking his sister's path. "Talk to me."

"I'm just… I don't know. I guess I'm nervous." She shrugged, but stopped moving.

"About what? Not about Maura, right?" He placed a hand on his big sister's shoulder to reassure you. "She's totally head-over-heels for you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I _know_, but…Frankie, what if she changes her mind and decides she can't handle dealing with me for the rest of her life? What if her mother finally gets to her, and she decides that I really can't handle being a part of her world and she's too embarrassed of me to go through with this? I mean, what if she suddenly decides… what if she finally realizes," Jane shook her head, her voice cracking, eyes threatening to water.

"Realizes what? Jane, what's going on upstairs with you today?" Frankie dropped his arm, eyes still full of concern.

"What if," her voice dropped to a whisper, "What if she realized what I _know_, and she doesn't… she decides she can't…" Jane took in a shaky breath, steading herself. "Frankie, what if she figures out that she's too good for me, which she is, and she walks away today?"

Frankie's eyes widen in shock. "Hey, first off, Janie, if I could get a girl to look at me the way you and Maura look at each other, I'd never let her go. Second of all, you're wrong; she's not too good for you. She's just right for you. You're perfect together. It's like… I don't know… it's like you complete each other. When you're together, it's like one… _person_ is there, and, when it's just one of you, it's like there's something missing. That sounds weird, huh?" He shifted uncomfortably. "But, I think you get the picture. Maura's not going to suddenly change her mind. That woman in the other room," he pointed in the direction of Maura's waiting room, "is _completely_ committed to you just as much as you are her. _Trust me_ on this one, sis. You don't have _anything_ to worry about."

"Yeah? You think?" Jane let out a sniffle.

"Yeah. I _know_." He gave her a pat on the arm. Clearing his throat, he gave her a Rizzoli grin as he added, "Besides, if Ma hasn't run her off by now, you should know she's not going anywhere."

They chuckled. "Thanks, Frankie."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad the heat's off me for grandkids for a little while longer." He sat back down in his chair.

"Yay." Jane rolled her eyes. "You have the ring, right?"

"In my coat pocket. You have that thing brides are supposed to have, right? A new blue something?" He made a face as he tried to remember what it was he was thinking.

"Dork, it's not a 'new blue something'." Jane gave a snort. "It's something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. And, yeah, I got it covered. The tie pin is Grandpop's." She pointed to the silver pin holding her tie in place.

"Something old," he nodded.

"The earrings belong to Trinity," she pointed to the diamond studs in her ears.

"Okay, that's something borrowed," he was ticking the items off with his fingers as Jane ran them down.

"My garter is blue, but you're not seeing that, no offense." She winked.

"I'm totally okay with that," Frankie rolled his eyes. "That's something blue. So, what's the something new?"

"Well, it's… oh, well, crap. I don't really have one." She frowned, giving a heavy sigh. "So much for that, I guess. Of course, I'd forget something."

"Hold on a sec," Frankie stood up again, reaching into his trouser pocked. "I got this." After fishing around for a few moments, he pulled out a small velvet box. "I figured you'd forget something, so I got you this." Handing it to her, he looked away, trying not to blush.

Carefully, Jane opened the box to reveal a very small silver lapel pin in the shape of the Boston PD insignia. "Frankie, where did you find this? I thought they only let…"

"I pulled a few strings," he shrugged at the question in her expression. "What? You're not the only one who knows people on the force. Want me to help put it on?"

She nodded mutely as she handed the box back, letting her little brother place the small lapel pin on her. "Thank you."

"Anything for my big sis on her wedding day," he smiled, stepping away to check his work. "Not bad, sis. You look almost as good as I do."

"Oh, nice," she gave him a gentle punch in the arm. "I'll remember that when you get married."

"Yeah… yeah…" he smirked, sitting back down.

"Everyone still alive in here?" Frank walked in followed by Angela.

"Yeah, we're good," Frankie answered, winking at his sister. "How's the … other bride?"

"Gorgeous! Maura looks _amazing_, Jane." Angela reached up to push a few stray hairs from her daughter's face. "I don't know why you didn't do something with your hair. It's so wild."

"Man," Jane waved her hand in front of her face, trying to ward her mother away, "There's nothing wrong with my hair, Ma. Besides, Maura likes it like this." She frowned at her mother.

Frank chuckled. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it, Ang?" He leaned against the table by his son.

"If you say so, Jane. I just think you could have at least pulled it back out of your face. But, if that's how you want it, who am I to say anything?" Angela held her hands up in defeat.

"You look good, Jane," Frank called from his place by Frankie.

"Thanks, Pop," Jane stepped out her mother's reach as a knock on the door echoed through the room.

"Ms. Rizzoli?" An usher stuck his head inside the room. "It's time, if you're ready. Ms. Isles is ready."

The detective visibly paled. "Yeah… yeah, I'm ready." She glanced at Frankie. "Ready?"

"I was born ready," he shot back, standing up to follow his sister.

"Well, that makes one of us," Jane muttered as she followed the usher to her place in the chapel, her best man following closely behind.

* * *

**Frankie's a good little brother, isn't he?**


	27. Chapter 27

The traditional chords of the "Wedding March" started slowly as Maura and her father stood at the back of the small chapel. With one hand lightly holding on to his steady arm, she clutched the small bouquet in the other. Though her face held a serene smile, her eyes were tight and her breathing was shallow.

_Having 50 sets of eyes focused on me is rather disconcerting. _

She looked to her father to let him know she was ready, then looked ahead to where Jane waited for her at the altar. As they walked slowly forward, the gathered mass stood, nodding and smiling at the procession.

_She does look handsome. I'm glad she went with that suit. It looks fitting on her frame. Daddy seems so relaxed. Where is Mother? Ah, there she is. Angela and Frank look so happy._

Her eyes roamed around the crowd briefly taking in the guests as her father led her down the aisle.

_Jane._

Their eyes met. Jane gave a nervous smile as she glanced to her father, who stood to be present when the Isles made it to the end of their walk.

_She's so nervous. I hope she knows this is all formality. I would have married her with a justice of the peace if that's what she had wanted. I just want to be…_

Maura's eyes filled with unshed tears as she and her father stopped beside Jane and her father. She smiled radiantly as she faced the brunette who returned the smile beam for beam.

_Hers. I just want to be hers._

The minister raised a hand, quieted the music, and motioned for the guests to sit before starting the ceremony. In a deep, vibrant baritone, he began the speech so many marriages have started with…

"Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles. If anyone here has any objections as to why this couple should not be joined in wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused briefly, smiling into the silence of the room. "Who gives these women to be wed in holy matrimony this day?"

Frank stepped forward, nervously clearing his throat. "Jane's mother and I do."

Following Frank's lead, Arthur replied, "Maura's mother and I do."

With a nod, the clergy acknowledged the hand off, waiting for the men to be seated by their wives, Maura to pass her flowers to her Maid of Honor, and the two women's gazes to settle back on each other before beginning again.

"Matrimony is an honorable and solemn estate that is not to be entered into lightly. It should be entered into with grace, reverence and a somber respect for the joining of two people's lives into one whole. It is a union, and, though this ceremony marks the beginning of their journey together, the marriage will come in the months and years to follow. As we watch these two women mark the beginning of their journey, remember that, in this union, we see the representation of the power of love in the lives of us all."

In a quiet voice, the minster asked, "Jane?"

"Yeah," she glanced at Frankie, "Ring?"

"Got it," he whispered, handing her the ring.

The minster nodded as Jane gave him a look to let him know she was ready. "Place the ring on her finger and repeat after me:

I, Jane Rizzoli, take you, Maura Isles, to be my lawfully wedded wife, secure in my knowledge that you will always be my constant friend, my faithful partner, and my true love. I vow to you in the presence of God and all those present today that my promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorry, through the good times and the bad times shall never waiver. I will love you without reservation, comfort you in your distress, encourage you when you achieve, laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will be open with you. I will be honest with you, and I shall cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

As Jane repeated the vows, she watched Maura. Her eyes speaking volumes for the adoration and both the spoken and unspoken love she held for the woman before her.

In turn, Maura repeated her vows, tears freely falling. As the final lines left her, her voice cracked slightly with the emotion of the moment.

"May this couple be ready to continue to give, to forgive, and to experience exponential joy with each passing day and year as they walk the road of life together. May the love and support of those gathered here continue to sustain and cradle them as they make their way through their journey together. May they have a long life with good health and everlasting love. In the name of God and by the power vested in my by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you married. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mrs. Jane Rizzoli and Mrs. Maura Rizzoli." Looking at the smiling women, he gestured between them. "You two may kiss the bride!"

Cheers, whistles, and whoops echoed through the church as the two women kissed.

Smiling, Maura pulled back slightly, whispering against Jane's ear, "I love you. Your mother is going to hyperventilate."

Jane chuckled as she offered Maura her arm to walk back down the aisle. "I love you, too, and no she's not. Pop's on it."

* * *

**In Boston, MA, same-sex marriage is legal, but for most of the states in the Union (including my own), same-sex marriage is still illegal. As I sat here writing up these vows for these two characters that I, clearly, adore, I couldn't help but feel a little bitter and a little jealous that they can do what my partner of 7 years and I cannot. **

**Somewhere, there has to be some sort of justice, and I suppose I create a little every time I write a story where Jane and Maura are loved and accepted for who they are. I wish real life mirrored my stories just a little bit more. **

**I've got one more chapter to tie things up.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue: Set a little over a 1 year after the wedding

* * *

"Wait, you want to what?" Jane nearly dropped her beer as the shock of Maura's last statement ran through her body.

_Oh dear, that didn't go over as well as I had hoped._ "I just think it's time we started considering the possibility, sweetie." Maura smiled gently at her wife as she took the beer from her hand and set it on the kitchen island. "Haven't you thought about it?" _She looks terrified. Perhaps I should have waited until next year to bring this up?_

"Well, I… yeah, of course I have. It's just that, with my job and our work hours… I mean, really? You _really_ want to… oh man, I just don't know." Jane leaned against the island for support. "I don't know if I'm mature enough to do that, Maura. I still like to eat gummy bears by tearing the heads off while pretending to hear them scream in terror and agony." She ran a shaky hand through her hair.

_She's cute when she's nervous._ "And you can still do that. In fact, I think it would be cute to watch you and our child do that together." Maura walked over to the brunette, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist. "I think you'd make an excellent mother, sweetie."

"I… we… hmmm," Jane placed her hands on her wife's hips. "You think? I think you would make a great parent. I always have." She leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Maura's inviting lips. "But, having a kid would change everything. Aren't you worried about how much settling down we'd have to do?"

"No. We're very settled now, and our parents would be more than willing to help us." _I'm certain we'll have difficulty keeping Angela away from our home._

"Oh yeah, Ma'd never leave." Jane chuckled. "Okay, so let's say we do decide to try, which one of us would, you know, carry it and where would we get a… a donor? _Who_?"

"I would, of course. My job allows for me to be pregnant and continue performing my job duties. Your job places limitations on what you'd be able to do if you were carrying a child. As far as who, we'd have to discuss it. I have a list of suggestions, but there are multiple cases where a male relative of the woman not carrying the child donated." _Let's see how this goes over…_

"What?" Jane's eyebrows shot up. "You mean _Frankie_?" Jane lowered her head, giving Maura a look of disbelief. "Oh, that's just… weird, Maura." Jane made a face.

_Not as bad as I thought it would be._ "It does make sense, if you consider it. The child would be genetically part of both families, which would mean absolute familiarity with medical history. As an adopted child, I can tell you that not knowing any of my family medical history is really difficult at times. In this way, we'd at least have knowledge of half of the family medical history. Also, it means the child would," Maura's eyes narrowed in thought. _How would she say this?_ "have a resemblance to both mothers."

"Yeah," the detective gave a heavy sigh as she thought about what her wife was saying. "Do you think Frankie would really agree to that, though? I mean, if Ma found out…"

_Oh, good, she's considering it._ "She doesn't have to know. In fact, no one but the three of us do, and, of course, it would be artificial…"

"Yeah, I figured that." With a roll of her eyes, Jane ran her hands to the smaller woman's back, pulling her closer. "We'll have to talk to Frankie. I mean, he may be too weirded out by all of this. I mean, you have to admit, it _is_ kind of weird."

_Did I just win this discussion?_ "I assume that means 'yes' to a child?" Maura gave a dimpled smile.

"Yes, of course I want to have a family with you, Maur." Jane smirked. "I think I'd like to see a little you running around being all brainy and cute, just like you."

"Well, the child _could_ be dark haired with a predilection for sports, which I would not be opposed to." _A little Jane… I'd like that._

"Frankie hasn't said yes." The detective narrowed her eyes, searching her wife's face. "You already asked him, didn't you?"

"I may have mentioned it in passing." _Oh no…_

"How do you mention something like that 'in passing'? That's not something that just casually comes up in conversation, Maur." Exasperation replaced amusement on Jane's face. "You know what, I don't even want to know how you managed to pull that up in a conversation. I've learned there are some things I'm better off not knowing about how your brain works. Anyway… What did he say?"

"He was flattered. He thought it'd be weird to be the child's uncle and father to which I pointed out that he would only be the child's _uncle_. He said he'd have to think about it."

"When was this?" The brunette pulled her hands back to Maura's hips.

"Two weeks ago."

"Did he get back to you?"

"Yes, yesterday. He said that, as long as no one besides the three of us knew who the donor was and as long as we didn't expect him to be 'the father', just 'the uncle', he would be willing." _Family relations are so odd sometimes._

"Oh, wow, okay," Jane frowned, brows knit in concentration. "So, I guess that just means we have to figure out when to start trying and… stuff…" She visibly paled. "Right?"

"When you're ready to move forward, Jane, I am ready as well. I just wanted you to know what your options were so that, once you decided you wanted a partner to help you destroy a town of gummy bears, you could make an informed decision." The doctor's eyes sparkled with the thought of watching Jane and their child playing together. _That's something I've yet to see that I would so very much love to see._

"So," Jane's smirk returned as she leaned over to run a line of kisses across her wife's neck to her ear. "I'm thinking," she whispered against the blonde's ear, "the office would make a good nursery. What do you think?"

"Mmm," Maura leaned into Jane's touch. _Thank you._ "I think you're right."

"When's he coming over?"

_How does she do that?_ "After his shift ends tonight."

"Good. That's plenty of time." Jane pulled back, moving away from the island.

"Plenty of time? For what?" Maura tilted her head to the side as she moved to allow the brunette to step away from the counter.

"If you have to ask," with a chuckle, Jane swooped to pick up Maura causing the smaller woman to yelp in surprise, "Really, Mrs. Rizzoli, for a genius, you have your moments." She started walking toward their bedroom, carrying Maura with no sign of difficulty.

"Oh, I see," Maura smiled, leaning in to nip at Jane's neck. "You better enjoy carrying me around while you can. I won't be so light at 6 month's pregnant."

"Guess I better do this as much as possible, then." The brunette let out a small groan as Maura hit a sensitive spot on her neck.

"You'll not hear me complain," the blonde whispered against Jane's neck. "Some experiences bear repeating."

* * *

**The end!**

**I think the child would have Maura's cute, Jane's smart alec nature, Maura's smart's, the Rizzoli swagger, and combination of dark hair and hazel eyes... but, that's just me.**

**Also, I'd like to give a huge thanks to fanofthearts for letting me use their idea of Maura as a virgin for this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
**


End file.
